Temporal Reversion - Dragon Style
by DracoInfernus
Summary: What happens after the end of the Series Finale? What if an Old God takes interest in Jon & Daenerys? Time-Travel Fic, Spoilers for S08E06 Series Finale.
1. God of Dragons

**Warning: There are spoilers for Seasons 7 & 8 for Game of Thrones, including the Series Finale. You have been warned. **

**UPDATE June 4, 2019: Corrected many grammar mistakes as I finally got around to proofreading this story before writing Chapter 3.**

As Jon continued riding his horse through the woods North of the Wall, his thoughts kept turning to Dany. Ever since he had driven that dagger into her, his mind has refused to let her go. He truly meant when he told her that she was his queen now and always. He would love no one else for the rest of his life as he loved her. His soulmate. His Dragon Queen.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

As the sun begins its daily trek across the sky, its light and warmth begin to be felt across on the lands beyond the wall. In the rebuilt Hardhome, Jon rolls over begrudgingly as both the sunrise and Ghost's whining about being let out, wake him up.

"I hear you, Ghost," Jon mumbles as he rolls out of bed, to his feet. He walks over to the bedroom door and let's Ghost out to do his thing. Jon walks over to the washbasin and rinses his face.

As he gazes into the mirror, he sees the regret, heartache, and the years of fighting have hung heavy on him. However, as he looks down to see a rolled-up scroll that he received last night, a smile comes to his face. King Bran has decided to pardon his crimes and commute his sentence due to overwhelming pressure from the North (AKA Sansa) as well as his service to the kingdoms of both the North & South. There is a brief mention of Grey Worm giving his blessing on the pardon if Jon never goes to Naath for any reason. Jon understood the hidden threat and respected it.

"Today is the day, I return to the North," Jon says out loud for the first time. He dresses quickly as he had already packed most of his belongings the night before. As he straps Longclaw to his waist, his mind jumps back to that fateful day in King's Landing with Dany once more. His face slips into a look of sadness and regret, but he no longer dreads thinking about that day. He continues to wish that he could go back and change that day or try to prevent the whole thing together. He shakes his head, noticing that it would not do well to dwell on "What ifs."

Jon walks outside, strapping his packs to his horse in the nearby stable. He glances towards the water's edge to see Ghost drinking water and cleaning his fur after a kill.

"CROW!" A smile comes to Jon's face as he hears Tormund call to him.

"Tormund, morning," Jon replies in his typical fashion.

"Yeah, it's a great freaking cold ass morning, you mean?" Jon merely shakes his head with a small smile. "Anyway, are you ready to head South? Last time you went, uh, …" Tormund stops speaking and looks almost apologetic for nearly mentioning Dany. Jon glances up at Tormund with the small smile from earlier still on his face.

"It's okay, Tormund. You can say her name. Daenerys. Even after five years, she is still within me." Jon, unknowingly, rubs on the heart and scar tissue there. Tormund glances at his hand before the previous look is replaced by his usually joyful look.

"Sorry, Crow. I miss the dragon too, at times. I admit she was a lovely lass." They both smile as they know precisely what Tormund means by this. That's usually how far he usually takes it, no longer does he make any sexual jokes about her as it used to just bring out the dragon in Jon. He is still fiercely protective of his queen.

"That she was. Now, anything you need from me before I set off on that barge?" Jon knew if he started thinking about her, his brooding would kick into overdrive and put him hours behind.

"Nah. Now stop stalling and get out of here. We have a party to throw." Tormund starts waving his hands to shoo Jon away. Jon chuckles hearing about this party as Tormund had been mentioning it ever since the scroll arrived last night. He grabs Tormund in a friendly hug and with a single nod, guides his horse onto a barge that will take him across the ocean towards the wall. Jon whistles calling Ghost with him.

"Wake me as we get close to the landing site," Jon mentions to the wildings manning the barge. They all nod in respect for what he had done for them. Jon lays down next to his horse and calls Ghost over, the three of them fall asleep.

_Jon. _

_Jon._

_Jon Snow._

_AEGON TARGARYEN!_

Jon is startled awake by the sound of his real name. He is immediately alarmed by what he sees or what he does not see. He is sitting down on the ground surrounded by fog yet does not hear any sounds that one should listen to while traveling on the ocean. He notices that his horse and Ghost are not with him. He quickly gets up, looking around trying to get his bearings.

"Finally, sleeping beauty awakes!" Jon hears from behind him. Jon spins around to see a man sitting in an ornate high back chair. Jon feels a sense of awe from this man. Yet, he can also feel waves of power rolling off him, almost like a warning. _I won't mess with you if you don't mess with me._

"Who are you? Where am I?" Jon gets out, trying to keep his voice as steady and calm as he can manage. The man smiles in response to Jon's questions.

"The answer to your first question is a little complicated. So, let's start with the second as it may be easier." Jon gives a simple nod in response, showing his understanding as the man in the chair is watching him in interest.

"In simple terms, we are in your mind. A dreamscape or dreamland, if you prefer. This is happening all inside your head. Technically, you are still asleep on the barge from Hardhome." The man explains to Jon, who at first has a confused look on his face, which begins to clear as he realizes this is pretty much a dream.

"The answer to your first question may surprise you. I was born as Dracul. The First Men called me Drago. You may call me, Draco." The man stands up walking towards Jon with his hand extended for a shake. Jon is shell shocked. This is no man in front of him. This is the God of Rebirth, Resurrection, and most importantly, Dragons. As Jon's mind catches up to his body, he immediately kneels in front of Draco.

"Hey, hey. No kneeling. I hate that." Draco reaches down to help Jon back up to his feet. Jon merely nods as he waits for his voice to come back.

"Not to be rude, Draco, but what are you doing here?" Jon slowly gets out nervously and still in shock at a literal God in front of him.

"Ah, yes. Come have a seat." A table and second chair across from the existing one had appeared from no whereas Jon's attention was on Draco at the time. As Jon drops into the chair, Draco retakes his seat across from him.

"I know this is quite a shock. I have a few more coming so try to hang in there. Did you want a drink before I continue?" Draco asks a nearly comatose Jon. The question startles Jon out of his funk.

"No, thank you. I would like to keep a level mind." Draco merely nods in reply.

"Gotcha. Alright, here it is. Everything that went down between Daenerys & you was not the way it was to be. I know you both love each other, just as much now as you did then. I can see it on your face whenever her name is mentioned." Draco begins to explain while Jon's face immediately changes at the mention of Dany. Yet, as Draco continued, his look of sadness and regret is replied by love and longing.

"I know you miss her. What if I can offer you the chance to be with her again, for the rest of your lives? A chance to correct the wrongs, mistakes of the past. Where you can begin to make things right." Draco begins to ask Jon these questions as a look of confusion and hope battle on his face.

"Of course, I miss her. She was my true love, my other half. If I had the chance to be with her one last time, I would do anything for it." Jon states with a passion that he had not felt in over five years. Draco smiles as Jon's passion, conviction, and love convince him.

"Excellent. What I can offer you is a chance. The rest will be up to you." Jon nods, wanting to know what Draco meant by "a chance."

"As you know, I am the God of Rebirth among a few other things. Here is what I will do to grant you this chance. I will send you back in time with all your memories intact to a time and place of your choosing. Just know this, the further back you go, the greater the risk of changing the future where your foreknowledge will not help. The earliest point I can send you back to is when you become the King of the North." Draco starts laying out the details of what Jon's one chance is. Jon is nearly wide-eyed at the opportunity he is being offered. Reality sets in when he hears the warning about how far back he will go.

"I understand. Do I have to do anything to earn this chance?" Jon asks, fearful of a major catch. Draco merely shakes his head.

"No. No catches. What, who, how, where, and when to change will all be up to you. Just be prepared for any consequences that may occur to anything you may change. You may make things better, yet also make things even worse. One more warning, some deaths you experience will have to happen. Fixed events such as some people's deaths cannot be changed, no matter what. However, you could change how they may die at the most." Draco stresses each sentence making Jon realizes not just the benefits but the consequences of time travel to the past. Jon, looking more dangerous than he ever did in the past five years beyond the wall, nods in response and begins to brainstorm on how far back he should go.

_Wow. The ability to go back to any point in time of the last nearly six years. I must be careful about what I choose to change. I primarily want to make changes to prevent the attacks on King's Landing. Dany is my priority on this. I know that Missandei, Rhaegal, and Varys may also have parts to play in what lead her to do it. _

_The priority and reason for going back is the natural part. Now, the when and where. This is gonna be the hard part. _

_I could start at the beginning when I get the summons from Tyrion or meeting Dany for the first time. I feel that these are too far back, and I would not change anything about them as they went exactly as I wanted them to. For the most part, at least. _

_The next major events I can think of is me showing Dany the caves of dragonglass, leaving to go capture a wight or on her ship returning to Dragonstone from Eastwatch. I feel that the cave of dragonglass and heading North to get a wight, fall into the same basket as the first events with Dany. However, when I wake up on her ship, leaving Eastwatch with her at my bedside, is appealing at first. Yet, she did just lose her first dragon and child. It may be disheartening to add any more on to that plate. _

_Ah, our first-time making love while sailing to White Harbor. No, I would not change that for anything. Its something I will keep with me for all my days. It was perfect._

_The next events I can think of is when we arrive at Winterfell, riding the dragons to the waterfall and telling Dany who I truly am. Out of those three, the only one I would like to change is when we ride the dragons to the waterfall. It would be a perfect spot to lay everything on the table to her. No one to disturb us. Hard to believe that was one of the last times we were delighted before Sam told me that night on who I was. I still wish I never knew at times._

_If I go back to anytime between those and the time of King's Landing begins, it may be too late to stop or change anything. That is especially true for both Rhaegal and Missandei, who I would like to at least try. _

_I have made my decision. More time would be welcome, but I don't want to re-experience some of the past again like going back beyond the wall to get a wight, knowing it is all for nothing. As much as I would like to try to save Viserion from being killed, I realize that the Night King would have gotten past the wall one way or another. At least this way, I know exactly what to expect. _

"I have made my decision," Jon informs Draco, who looks up with interest.

"Excellent. Where would you like to go back to, Jon Snow born Aegon Targaryen?" Draco asks in a near-official way. Taking a deep breath, Jon gives voice to his choice.

"I would like to go back to when Dany and I fly Drogon and Rhaegal to the waterfall to spend some alone time together before all hell breaks loose." Jon calmly explains, watching a smile spread across Draco's face.

"Excellent pick. I think that would be the best point to try to change anything that happens during and after the Long Night. Now, there is one other thing before I send you back." Jon rolls his eyes, he had a nagging feeling there would be something else.

"If you would like, I can also grant you the ability to give Daenerys all of her memories from the future too. From the moment of the waterfall to the moment of her death." Jon looks relived if Dany could also get her memories back yet felt there was a catch attached to this ability.

"What's the catch, Draco?" Jon questions Draco, who lets out a sigh.

"All magic comes with a price. You have paid for yours with the five years you have spent up here. For Daenerys, it will be something quite different." Jon merely nods in response, wanting to know the price for Dany.

"If she truly wants her memories back, she will have to pay the price just like you are. Her price is this: If you are not apart of her inner circle when she claims the Iron Throne, then she must grant the North its independence." Jon slips back into his chair, as he was leaning forward listening to Draco layout Dany's terms to get her memories.

_I do not think she would grant the North its independence. What if I don't want to be a part of her Masters in King's Landing? Or worse, made one for something I have no interest in? Then again, it's not my decision to make. It's Dany's. If I can be with her, I will have to accept any of these caveats. _

"That sounds agreeable. I have no idea what her answer and choice will be though." Jon explains to Draco who nods in understand.

"I completely understand, Jon. There is one other way you could be apart of her council though." Jon merely has a confused look on his face. Draco smiles as he wonders how Jon will react to this next surprise.

"Jon, if she marries you, naming you her King, that will fulfill the price. I suggest not proposing just to fulfill the price. Let it be her decision." Draco explains a possible marriage, which catches Jon off guard. Surprised, understatement on how Jon feels about this.

_Marriage? With Dany? I never thought I would ever get married. Yet, Dany is the only person I have ever considered marrying in any form. _

Jon has no words to reply to Draco's explanation, decides to just nod to be safe. A colossal tremor ripples through the dreamscape. The fog begins to clear as the light starts to brighten.

"What's happening?" Jon worryingly asks Draco. Draco stands up while Jon does the same. The table and chairs vanish instantly.

"I have begun sending you back. Easier to do it while you're asleep. Solves several issues along the way, which I won't bore you with." Draco offhand responds to Jon, being calm as the tremors continue to build and occur more rapidly.

"Now?! What about Ghost?" Jon nearly yells at Draco, not catching himself.

"Ghost will be fine, Jon. If you change the future, Ghost will never be there as he will always be by your side. Ghost may sense a change in you when you arrive in the past due to the events that will happen." Draco explains quickly, knowing how fond Jon is of Ghost.

"Okay. How much longer before I wake up?" Jon asks Draco, calming down after hearing how this affects Ghost.

"A few minutes, if that. I think Rhaegal landing is what is gonna jock you back and wake you up." Draco mentions to Jon, who nods again. Jon begins breathing slowly and closes his eyes as if preparing himself for the time he is going to wake up in.

_Good luck, Jon Snow AKA Aegon Targaryen. I will see you again._ Draco's voice seems to fade away.

At first, Jon hears nothing but silence. As if from nowhere, Jon can listen to the wind speeding past his ears, feels it caressing his face and the cold air itself flying through his clothes. Without warning, a sudden jolt followed by a snarl has Jon opening his eyes.

He sees fresh snow rushing up to meet him. Only a second before he hits it, does he realize, that he is falling to the snow. As he impacts the snow, a second jolt hits the ground followed by a few growls and hisses. When Jon brushes the snow off his face, he is met with a sight that he has not seen in over five years.

A big green dragon is looking down at him. _Rhaegal. IT WORKED!_

As Jon is happy at seeing the green dragon again, he hears an angel's voice.

"Jon? Are you okay?" Jon freezes as he is standing up and brushing the snow off his body. He slowly raises his head and locks eyes with the love of his life.

"Dany?"

AN: What do you guys think? After I saw the Series Finale, it upset and irked me even before it ended. I had to write this out. Can not believe this is the first time I have written something in over a year.

For those who are reading my other two stories (Harry Potter & Percy Jackson), I have felt no inspiration to write, hence why my other two stories seem to be "dead." I assure you; they are not. I am hoping to return to both stories when I can. I recently lost my job, and money has been tight. Plus, my birthday is coming up, the big 30.

Anyway, enough boring you with that**. If you have any feedback, let me know. Not sure if this should be a one-shot or a start to rewriting Season 8.** **ALSO! If there any mistakes, please PM me so I can double-check and fix them if that is the case! This is unedited and written in 2 hours.**


	2. The Dragon Queen Lives Again!

**UPDATE June 4, 2019: As with Chapter 1, corrected many grammar mistakes as I finally got around to proofreading this story before writing Chapter 3.**

* * *

"Dany?" Jon utters in a near whisper, hardly believing that he is hearing her voice for the first time in five years, in real life and not just something within his head. He takes a slow breath to calm his mind and heart, which began racing the moment he heard her speak. Resolved, he opens his eyes and turns around, to see a literal goddess before him.

Jon takes in Daenerys Targaryen in her white fur outfit, looking heavenly. He stops breathing as he takes her in, approaching him from Drogon. As he finally takes in a breath, he realizes that he had indeed returned to the waterfall that they flew to on Drogon & Rhaegal to the waterfall. He can hear its roaring waters behind him. Jon runs his hand on Rhaegal's snout as he walks towards Dany. Trying to prevent himself from running to embrace her as it may seem weird from her point of view.

As she gets within arms range, he can no longer control himself. He reaches out, grabs her arm, and pulls her into a deep and soulful kiss. He can hear Dany let out a surprised gasp yet immediately begins to kiss him back, matching him in passion and fierceness. He begins to smile, for the first time in five years. As they break off the kiss, he could only say one thing to her.

"I love you, Dany, my Queen." Jon tries to hold back the tears forming in his eyes as he holds her face in his hands once more. He can see the surprised look in her face before seeing passion and love overcome it. A blissful smile forms on her lips.

"I love you, Jon, my King," Drogon growls a little behind her, catching Jon's attention. He sees Rhaegal also watching them, but in a more intrigued way. Drogon is acting a little like Ghost does when someone is either threatening or trying to seduce him. He realizes that Drogon may not remember as he could, but could sense that something had just changed within him and is suspicious of the change. Drogon was not sure if this would be something that would threaten his mother or not. Jon could see Drogon's eye narrow slightly.

"It's okay," Dany says softly, placing her hand on his cheek to recapture his eyes with hers. He could tell that she says this, possibly to calm him at Drogon's growls. He decides that now is the perfect time to lay down everything since he does not have to worry about someone interrupting or overhearing them. As he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, taking in Dany's presence and her unique scent, he could feel the worry coming off Dany since he has not said anything else.

_I must tell her now before I talk myself out of it and never tell her. I must not repeat the same mistakes. Otherwise, this will all be for nothing. _Jon opens his eyes as he slowly releases the breath he had been holding for several moments. He stills sees the love in Dany's eyes yet the lines of worry stress how much he needs to tell her now as he does not want any of these negative emotions on his Queen's face if he could help it. That is what pushes him to finally open his mouth.

"Dany, I have something to tell you. It is going to be difficult to explain, and parts of it may seem impossible. I promise you that I am telling you the whole truth, my love." Jon stresses each sentence as he takes her hands into his, squeezing them hard at the end of his sentence.

"Alright, Jon. I will do my best to believe you. Go ahead, tell me." Dany has a look of pure acceptance and openness that Jon had not seen since they first made love on the boat to Winterfell. Taking one more breath, he begins to tell her what had happened.

"I am from the future, five years to be exact," Jon tells her, trying to convey his urge that this is the truth through his tone and the squeezing of her hands. He watches as a confused look comes across Dany's face as she processes this. She opens her mouth and then closes it with no words coming out. Jon realized he needed to say a bit more. Otherwise, he may be coming off as crazy.

"I know how crazy and mad that sounds. Let me explain." Jon passionately stresses to Dany, who merely nods as she can not trust her voice now.

"I have lived through all of this before. I fought in the Battle of Winterfell against the dead. I watched as the Night King fell. I have seen us move South to confront Cersei. I survived the Siege of King's Landing. I watched as life left your eyes, with your body in my arms." Jon stops, consumed with emotion. He could feel Dany stiffen at that last one.

"I die?" Dany questions in a soft voice, in a tone, that Jon has never heard from her before. In fear.

"Yes. At the end of the Siege, with Cersei dead, you then die." Jon struggles to get out. He knows what she is about to ask, preparing himself for what is about to come.

"How?" Dany softly asks in the same tone. Jon can feel his tears running down his face without abandon or care. Dany releases one of his hands to rub his upper arm in comfort. Jon nearly gets choked up as his mind goes back to that moment but pushes it down so he can tell her.

"I…stab…you," Jon whispers so softly that Dany could almost not hear it. _Almost_.

"You kill me? Tell me why Jon. What happened? What did we do?" Dany is nearly in tears herself as she can not believe that Jon would be the one to kill her. The man she truly loves with all her heart, mind, and soul. Her soulmate, as her mind puts it. The love she feels for this man surpasses anything she had with Drogo.

"You burn King's Landing, Dany. Innocent women and children are burned alive by Drogon. Even when they surrender, you do not let up." Jon takes a breath as he sees the look of horror on her face, her eyes dart to Drogon behind him before they return to his own. Before Dany can respond, Jon realizes that he must finish telling the whole story.

"You give a speech to the Unsullied and Dothraki about conquering and ruling all the people in the world. Not just Westeros." Jon pauses to let that sink in. He continues to see the horror and disgust build in her eyes at what he is saying. _She is not mad now. I can still prevent this._

"I confront you in the Red Keep, which is nearly in ruins. You had ordered the Unsullied to kill all Lannister prisoners because it was "necessary." I grew angry as I saw children burned. You tried to quantify it as Cersei trying to use their innocence as a weapon against you and to cripple you. I ask you to forgive Tyrion, as he commits treason for his brother. You refuse." Jon takes a breath, the look on Dany's face is a war of different emotions: confusion, horror, disgust, shock, love. It gives him the strength to continue.

"We talk about knowing good in the world. When I ask about other people, you say that they do not have a choice from your version of it. You ask me to be with you, stand by your side. To break the wheel together." Jon pauses as he feels the rush of heartache and pain come roaring back as he now re-experiences that moment. Yet the squeeze from Dany's hand snaps him out of it. He knows she can see the pain in his eyes. She gives a slight nod to continue. _Oh, my love. I pray to the gods that I do not have to do this again._

"I call you my Queen. Now and always. You pull me into a kiss. I take Needle and stab you in the side. You bleed to death in my arms." Jon could no longer contain himself. His strength leaves him, collapsing to his knees. His tears stream continuously down his face, sobs emit from his mouth. Dany releases his hand to kneel in front of him, embraces him in a firm hug.

"Thank you for telling me. I love you, Jon Snow. I understand why you had to kill me. I was becoming my father. Thank you for not letting me become him, or even worse." Dany pulls back from the hug, picks up Jon's head to meet his eyes once more. She can see the tears still swimming in them, showing her own tears as well.

"I am here now. Let us change the future, so I never go down that path." Dany says with a firm tone, sniffling and trying to dry her tears. Jon reaches up and grabs the back of her head, pulling her into another passionate kiss. As if he is trying to convince himself that she is truly there. She kisses him back with more passion and love to reinforce the connection between them. As they break apart, they both take a moment to dry their tears and pull themselves back together. As Jon gets to his feet, he holds out a hand to Dany to help her up. She does not hesitate in grabbing it and not letting go after he pulls her to her feet.

"That is the whole reason I came back. To build a better world, we envision. There is one more thing, though." Jon replies to Dany, his tone just as firm as hers was. Dany smiles and nods in reply.

"I was sent back with the help of one of the Old Gods. His name is Draco. God of Rebirth, Resurrection, and Dragons." He sees Dany suck in a breath at the mention of Dragons. Jon smiles at her, attempting to show that Draco had no "plans" for her dragons.

"He gave me the power to restore your memories of the future; from this moment to when you died. However, there is a catch." Jon informs Dany, who seems quite interested in getting her memories and wants to share in this burden of Jon's.

"Okay, Jon. What's the catch?" Dany tries to keep her excitement down. She feels excited at viewing the future and wondering what they can do to prevent the terrible future Jon described.

"All magic comes with a price. I already paid mine to come back. To get your memories, you have a choice. If you do not want me to be a part of your inner circle when we claim the Iron Throne, then you must grant the North its independence." Dany stiffens in response. Jon knew that this would happen and decided to gift voice to the other part Draco mentioned.

"There is another way I could be apart of your council. If we marry, with you naming me your King, the price will be fulfilled." Dany's eyes widen in surprise. She now knew the choice she had to make.

"So, my choices are to have you in the inner circle, release the North from the Seven Kingdoms, or marry you as King." Jon simply nods in reply as he can see she is going over each choice in her mind. After a few minutes, a look of resolve comes over her face.

"I have made my decision. No one will convince me of another choice, not even you, Jon." Jon tries to adopt as regal a look as possible before bowing his head to her, showing that he will accept whatever decision she makes.

"I want you to accept my hand in marriage and rule the Seven Kingdoms with me as my King. My husband. My direwolf." Jon's head shoots up at the last one. Dany has a loving smile on her face. Jon could not control himself around his queen. He pulls her into another loving kiss, wrapping his arms tight around her waist. He feels her own arms wrap around his waist in response.

"You are my queen. Now and forever. I would be honored to be your King, your husband, your direwolf." Jon replies with a big smile on both of their faces. Tears of happiness begin to roll down both their faces as they embrace in a tight hug. They separate with a hiss from both Drogon and Rhaegal. With a mere glance at each other, they approach their own dragons. Jon immediately reaches his arm forward, grabbing Daenerys.

"Sorry, Dany. I just remembered that there is one more thing I should tell you. I can't wait until our wedding." Dany nods, urging him to continue. Jon takes a small breath, this next part should be natural compared to what we just went over.

"Rhaegar did not kidnap and rape Lyanna. They loved each other and were married in secret. On Lyanna's deathbed, weak from childbirth, she had a son. Whom she entrusted to her brother, Eddard Stack, to protect him always. To do this, he claimed the boy as his own bastard." Dany's eyes begin to widen in shock as she began to make the connection.

"My name. My real name is Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name. Prince of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men. Lord & Protector of the Seven Kingdoms." Jon calmly says to Dany, watching her face recover from the shock. He closes his eyes, hoping not to experience the same reaction as the first time he told her. He instead feels her warm hand on his cheek. He opens his eyes, seeing a smile full of love on her face.

"Blood of my Blood. I am not alone, after all." Dany tries to not start crying at this news. Her voice nearly cracks while talking to Jon. Jon forms a sexy smirk on his face, snapping Dany out of her mood.

"Can you handle being married to your nephew, auntie?" Jon asks with a cocky tone while holding on her waist with a tight grip, implying that he will not let her go. Dany decides to tease him back.

"Oh, I don't know. Can you handle me? If not, I guess I would have to see if one of the Lords of the North would be more capable. OOH!" Dany squeals as Jon growls and picks her up, forcing his lips on hers. Dany tries not to moan at this aggressive side of Jon that intrigues her for what it could be used for.

"Like any of them could handle a dragon. You are MINE, Dany." Jon growls out to Dany as they break the kiss. Dany smiles in response to his claim. Her eyes squint a little in arousal as she feels his hand slip down and begin caressing her ass.

"Just like you are MINE, Jon. Dragons never let go what is theirs. If you keep rubbing my butt, you better be prepared to satisfy your queen. Though I am not sure if I want to do it in the snow." Jon's grin continues to grow as she talks. He chuckles a little about possibly having sex in the snow. Jon lets Dany down and releases the grip he had on her.

"Then we should return to Winterfell, my Queen. So, I may serve at your pleasure." Dany, who had turned to start heading back to Drogon, merely looks over her shoulder with a glance. Jon could pick up the lust hidden in her eyes.

Drogon and Rhaegal both lean down to allow their riders to mount them. Once settled, Dany & Jon meet eyes once more. With a smile and nod, they feel their dragons leap into the sky, heading back to Winterfell.

* * *

**AN: Let me first thank all of you who have given me tons of feedback and encouragement to continue this story. I hope that I will do this story justice. The mentions of the speech and their interaction in the Red Keep, I wrote while having the scene play as I wanted to get it as accurate as possible.**

**UPDATE 5/25/19: Thanks to MathiasNightlord01 for pointing out that I had Dany call Jon dragonwolf before he revealed who he was. I have updated this to say direwolf instead. **

**Please keep that feedback coming! **


	3. The Announcement

**AN: Before I begin the newest chapter, I want to address a few things to those who may have concerns with me naming an Old God as well as the suddenness of Jon opening to Dany. **

**First, I understand that in neither the books nor the show that there are no named Old Gods. I wanted to name one individually, as there is no reason why there aren't any named ones. At least no reasoning that I could find. **

**Second, I know it seems that Jon tells Dany everything quickly. My reasoning for this is he knows what is at stake if he does not share anything or waits too long. I am going to try to show this more in this chapter. They will NOT immediately head south in like 2 chapters. My goal is to take a lot longer before moving south. We will not be going to King's Landing first, though. **

**Now onto to Chapter 3 of TRDS: The Announcement!**

Jon looks over to his left to see Drogon and Dany flying next to him, she is gazing back at him with a bright smile on her face. Jon is powerless to resist in returning her smile. Rhaegal gives a slight shake under Jon, causing him to break his contact with Dany and look forward.

Winterfell lay before them. He could see both Dany's & his' armies continuing preparations all around the outside of the castle. It looked good on the surface. Yet, with his knowledge of the future, improvements needed to be made. He could possibly prevent Winterfell's destruction and save thousands from the coming battle. He then knew exactly what changes needed to be done.

Rhaegal, almost like they could read minds, turned his head to lock an eye with Jon. Jon gazed back into Rhaegal's deep green eye, having a complete conversion within that gaze. Jon nods to Rhaegal, who turns to look back forward with a mighty roar before diving straight to the ground. Jon could hear a faint gasp from Dany as a smile of enjoyment comes over his face as they rush to the ground.

Rhaegal spreads his wings moments before they touch the ground. Inside Winterfell's courtyard, to the amazement of everyone around them. Jon cannot wipe the smile off his face as he dismounts Rhaegal. He caresses Rhaegal's snout in appreciation of the ride he provided. The purring he felt rumbling beneath Rhaegal's scales in response, gave Jon the confirmation he needed of a few things.

One, he truly is a Targaryen.

Two, he had now entirely accepted it.

Three, Rhaegal is his dragon, and he is Rhaegal's rider.

A loud roar from above broke their connection, both looking upwards to see Drogon diving as well. Just not as quickly or as steep. Plus, almost in trying to one-up his brother, a slight hiss from Rhaegal seemed to almost say, _aren't you glad you picked the more freeing dragon?_ Jon casts a small look at Rhaegal, _I would not have chosen any other dragon. Just try to keep the freeing antics to a minimum in front of your mother. She will always worry about you. _Rhaegal's eyes seem to drop for a moment with a little whine as the reminder that his mother is riding Drogon and he may have worried her. Jon pats Rhaegal's snout in farewell. As Jon backs up and away, Rhaegal rears up and takes off nearly vertically to make room for Drogon. Jon could hear the growl Drogon lets out as Rhaegal passes.

With a heavy thud, Drogon lands in the courtyard to allow Dany to dismount. Once she is clear, he quickly takes off to chase after Rhaegal. As Drogon takes off, Jon lowers his eyes to notice than Dany is staring straight at him with a look that gives him some alarm. She is angry. The smile on his face disappears. Its replaced with a look of remorse and guilt. Dany quickly walks up to him, aware that they have dozens of pairs of eyes on them.

"Don't you dare do that again without at least, warning me. You scared me half to death, Jon." Dany whispered to Jon. Jon realizes that the angry look on her face was actually a mix of worry and fear. Something he has never seen on her face together before. He recalls seeing both previously when he announced that he would be heading beyond the Wall to capture a wight with the Wildlings.

"I am sorry, my Queen. If you would like, I would be happy to prove how sorry I am later tonight in private." Jon whispers back, causing a slight blush to appear on her cheeks.

"As much as I would love to take you up on that Jon, don't you have our wedding to set up today?" Dany fires back to Jon, reminding him that she can play the same game. Jon must stop himself from making any outside moves that would set the Northerners off or give anything away.

"Yes, you are right Dany. Would you prefer we tell our advisors before I contact the Maester? Or would you like me to get Sam right now?" Jon replies with a saucy smirk at Dany. Dany narrows her eyes slightly, trying to hide from Jon the arousal that is springing up within her. _Don't you dare tempt me, Jon._

"Let's get the troublesome part out of the way and inform our advisors first. Let's agree to meet up in the main hall. Our advisors only, no lords, guards, or anyone else. Agreed?" Dany decides to take the diplomatic approach as she did not want to get consumed with arousal and lust. At least not yet. She can see Jon's eyes relax, and he gets her meaning right away.

"Of course, Dany. I will go right now and meet you there as soon as possible." Jon turns to leave but pauses and turns back. He leans in, so it looks like a slight bow to observers but is actually whispering to her, "I want to kiss you so badly right now. I will save it for later. Until we are together again, my Queen." Dany blushes as she can literally her the love Jon is layering with his words. She does not trust her voice enough to respond and merely decides to mirror his bow back.

Jon turns and begins to head into Winterfell, causing the onlookers to scramble back to work. He can't stop the light chuckle as the light panic hits everyone. Now to find Sir Davos, Arya, Sansa, Sam & Bran. Jon is not looking forward to seeing Sansa's reaction to this.

Dany walks into her room to discover Tyrion, Varys, Jorah, Missandei & Grey Worm waiting for her. She lets out a small breath, relieved that she does not need to send guards to locate them.

"Ah, good. You are all here! I have some news I wish to share with you." This immediately grabs the attention of everyone in the room, especially Tyrion, Varys & Jorah. Grey Worm simply straightens his back inattention.

"What news do you have to share, Your Grace?" Missandei inquires Dany with a hopeful tone that it is good news due to the circumstances of late. Dany quickly closes the door to prevent any eavesdropping from passersby.

"I have spoken with Jon. We have decided to marry each other as well as to unite Westeros." Dany proudly announces to her advisors. Her news completely stuns Tyrion & Varys. Jorah & Missandei have smiles on their faces as if they were expecting this news all along. Grey Worm was trying his best in keeping a passive look, but the bright smiles on both Dany's & Missandei's faces cracked his just slightly.

"That is great news, Your Grace! I am so happy for you!" Missandei quickly embraces Dany in a tight hug, almost squealing in happiness. Missandei is so happy for her Queen as she can tell this news is uplifting Dany's mood by an immeasurable amount. It pales in comparison to the time she announced her marriage to Hizdahr zo Loraq. A slight cough causes the pair to separate and turn to Tyrion.

"Uh, Your Grace? May I ask why you decided to marry Jon Snow without consulting with us?" Tyrion was trying to keep his tone soft as not to get berated by Dany. It did not work.

"Do not presume to lecture me, Lord Tyrion. You are my Hand, not my father. You do not make decisions for or regarding me. I am a Queen, a Khaleesi. You best remember that." Tyrion's failure at masking his tone did not escape Dany. She felt she needed to set him straight immediately. Otherwise, she may hear constant nagging about this decision for days until it happens. For once, she is following her heart, AND it will also benefit the kingdom. How often does that happen? She will NOT be passing up this opportunity for anything, especially at the prodding of Tyrion Lannister.

"Apologies Your Grace. I assure you my intentions are well. I admit that I should have phrased my question differently. Would you allow me to try once more?" Tyrion backpedals, realizing his mistake in communicating to Dany. He begins to try to repair the situation and not sour his queen's mood.

"One last chance, Tyrion." Dany quietly states in the room; everyone was merely watching both Dany & Tyrion wondering what would happen next.

"First, allow me to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials. Jon Snow is a good choice for your hand as both a man, King, and Warden. Have you given any thought to possibly legitimizing him? Some in Westeros may not take kindly to a bastard being their King." Tyrion calmly states this while maintaining eye contact with Dany, conveying that he means every word. Dany could also tell that Tyrion had no ill will when mentioning Jon's bastard status, or what they assumed as his bastard status. _Jon & I still need to discuss how and when we will inform people of his parentage. _

"Thank you for your kind words, Tyrion. I agree that Jon Snow is a worthy partner for me. I have considered legitimizing him. However, only if he wants me to. It will not be something that I will force on him." Tyrion smiles, nods in understanding and approval to Dany's words. He knew that Jon wanted to be a Stark, but the method was always hazy. Then again, Starks never venture well south, and Jon was not a Stark if he remained a bastard. He wonders if Dany may do something completely unusual by allowing Jon to take her name of Targaryen when they marry instead of vice-versa.

"Khaleesi, have you given any thought on when this wedding would be?" Jorah adds to the conversion, trying to build back onto Missandei's words from earlier.

"Not yet but most likely after the Battle of Winterfell. It would give the people something to look forward to and something additional to fight for." Everyone in the room, even Grey Worm, smiled and nodded in agreement that it would be a morale boost for everyone knowing a wedding would be held after the battle.

"Your Grace. I take it Jon is informing his own council currently?" Varys questions Dany, with his head slightly raised.

"Yes, he should be informing them all right now as we speak," Dany replied.

Jon enters the main hall of Winterfell and finds Sir Davos talking with a few guards. Jon motions him over when they lock eyes. He watches as Davos excuses himself from the guards and approaches Jon.

"Your Grace. You are all the talk of Winterfell. I hear you rode a dragon." Davos has a slight smile on his face, nearly chuckling. Jon can't help but smile in response.

"Yes, I rode Rhaegal. She has ruined horses for me. Riding on a dragon, there is nothing like it in the world Davos." Jon says with a smile, his mind flashing back to the feelings he experienced on Rhaegal. It's Davos' chuckles that break him out of it.

"I can see that, Your Grace. How may I be of service? I assume that you did not call me over here to talk about riding dragons." Davos replies without letting the smile fade from his face.

"Yes, that is true. Do you know where my sisters and brother are as well as Sam?" Jon inquires to Davos, his mind still fresh with thoughts of flying floating around it.

"Ah, I do. Your siblings are all at the Godswood while Sam is in the library." Davos replies after thinking for a moment.

"Can you go get Sam and have both of yourselves meet us at the Godswood? I have some news I need to share with all of you." Jon informs Davos, whose smile seems to fade slightly.

"Of course, Your Grace. I will see you there." Davos quickly heads out to get Sam while Jon continues to the Godswood to see his siblings, no, his cousins. He is still getting used to that, even after five years. As Jon walks through Winterfell getting ever closer, he begins to prepare himself for any potential backlash from his advisors. The ones he is apprehensive about are Sansa & Sam. Arya is currently in-between as he does not know what she would genuinely do now as she defended Sansa when they reunited. Jon looked up as he reached the door that leads to the Godswood. _Here we go._ He pushes the door open to see his three siblings/cousins gathered around the tree, talking. As he walks up, he notices that Arya notices him first. _She has changed quite a bit. _

"Hello, Jon. I hear you had quite an interesting morning." Jon could hear the subtle teasing tone under Arya's statement. It caused him to smile in reply.

"Ah, yes. I heard rumors of some small girl distracting Gendry in the blacksmith quarters. I hope it does not affect his work." Jon replies in the same tone watching Arya's eyes widen, drop, and then her cheeks faintly blush. Jon holds back a chuckle as he does not want to embarrass Arya anymore than he already has. Before he could say anything else, Davos & Sam's arrival is announced with the crunching of snow beneath their shoes. The Stark children all turn towards them in greeting.

"Excellent, we are all here. I asked Sir Davos and Sam here as I have some news to share with all of you. All I ask is that you understand that this was not some spur of the moment decision. This is something I have been thinking about for weeks, heavily considering both the benefits and consequences. I believe that the benefits far outweigh the consequences. Understood?" Jon gets nods from everyone except Bran, who merely watches him with empty eyes. Jon takes a breath knowing that this will change everything, and he cannot delay it as Dany is telling her people right now.

"I have spoken with Daenerys this morning. We have decided to marry for each other as well as for the benefit of Westeros." Jon calmly says to his gathered group of confidants. He begins to brace himself for the reactions. He sees looks of shock on Sam's & Sansa's faces, interest on Arya's & Bran's surprisingly and almost a pleased look on Davos' face. Jon glances at Bran to determine if there are any clues there. He sees none until Bran's eyes move to Sansa then back to his. _Sansa is gonna say something first, I swear to the Old Gods._

"WHAT?! How can you marry that woman? What about the North? What about the Iron Throne?" Sansa looked livid with her face turning red in anger. Jon was almost shocked in this response, yet he had expected it on how Sansa treated Dany the whole time she was in Winterfell. Jon glanced at the others to see if they had gotten over their shock as well.

"Do not raise your voice to me, Sansa. I may be your brother, but I am the Warden in the North. You will treat me with respect. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut." Sansa froze in response to Jon's quick reply. Jon was tired of her berating and riding him all these years, ever since they were children. He disliked misusing his power, especially towards his family but Sansa needed to be taken down a few steps. He kept an intense stare on Sansa until she finally broke contact with him, looked down, and nodded. Jon relaxed a bit after finally seeing Sansa back down, for now anyway.

"Now, before I answer your questions, Sansa, does anyone have any others? I prefer to hear them now to answer them all at once. I will only have this discussion now." Jon calmly yet firmly stated to everyone around him.

"I have a question. Does this mean that you will be King of the Seven Kingdoms or will you be the Queen Consort?" Arya waves her hand to get Jon's attention to add her question to Sansa's list. Jon nods in thanks understanding what she is genuinely asking. Will he be under Dany or be equal to her?

"Thank you, Arya. Anyone else?" Jon replies, gratefully.

"What about children and heirs?" Davos adds with a carefully hidden smirk causing Jon to blush slightly. Jon believes that Davos is enjoying this. Jon glances at Sam and Bran, who both shake their heads.

"Alright. Let me answer them in order. First, how can I marry her? Simple. I was a King and am Warden in the North. We are both single, desirable, and young." Jon only gets nods from Sansa, Davos, and Sam in reply. Arya has a big smile on her face and mouths the word _pretty_ at him. Jon must roll his eyes at remembering all the times' women used that to describe him.

"Second, what about the North? It will be decided after we deal with the dead and the Night King. It will be left to the lords of the North to decide if they wish to either rejoin the Seven Kingdoms or remain separate. If they choose to remain separate, I will request that they allow me to pick a successor subject to their approval." Jon feels a wave of stress leaves him as he sees the smile gracing Sansa's face. They both know that this is fair, there is no conquest or war of the North by Daenerys. If there is to be any kneeling, it will be by the lords' own choice.

"Third, what about the Iron Throne? Daenerys still plans on heading south after the dead and the Night King are dealt with. She wishes to reclaim what Robert Baratheon took. I will be assisting her. The North will assist her, as well. Before you say anything, Sansa, this is to repay the debt we owe for her assisting us in the fight against the dead. Daenerys understands once the battle for King's Landing is over, regardless of the winner, the Northern armies will return back from whence they came unless their respective lords order them to remain." Jon explains the situation involving the Iron Throne directly to Sansa. The smile from the previous question had faded somewhat but remained since the debt will be a battle for a battle. It will not be a long dragged out war.

"Finally, what about children and heirs? Daenerys and I have yet to discuss this in depth personally, Arya. We will discuss it probably after the wedding and King's Landing." Arya simply nods with a smile on her face. Jon knows about her possibly being barren due to a witch who killed her first husband. He did not want to share that as it is not his secret to tell, and he has broken Dany's trust enough already. He would not do it again. Arya walks up to Jon and embraces him in a tight hug, rivaling the one they had when they reunited in this very spot.

"I am so very happy for you, Jon. I hope that you two will be happy for all your days. You better not get married without me being there, though!" Jon smiles and ruffles Arya's hair in response to her minor threat as he could not imagine having any of them not there. As they break apart, Sansa pulls him in for a close hug as well.

"I am sorry for being so tough on her. I just want the North to remain free. If not free, let it be our choice and not tricked out of it. I will try my best with my future sister in law. For you, Jon." Jon smiles and lays a kiss on Sansa's forehead and squeezes his arms around her one last time. As they separate, Jon gets a handshake from both Sam & Davos in congratulations. Bran just merely watches with an indifferent stare. A squeak from behind Jon causes him to break away from Sam to look toward the door into the Godswood, he sees his future bride-to-be with her council behind her. He can't help the smile that comes over his face as a similar one grows on hers. As she walks towards him, he only has eyes for her. Jon does not notice another door to his right swinging wide open with a slam. Only when Dany looks at the door, does he also break his gaze upon her. He turns from her to the door to see a streak of white rushing him. _Oh crap. Here we go. _The streak strikes him in his stomach, knocking him to the ground with a groan coming from Jon.

"Oof! Damn it, Ghost! I am okay! Alright, I missed you too, boy! Hahaha!" Jon tries to get Ghost off him as Ghost always keeps licking his face. Suddenly, Jon feels a huge weight drop on his chest. _He didn't. _Jon opens his eyes. Ghost is laying flat on his chest; his nose is an inch away from Jon's chin. Jon could feel the slight growls coming from Ghost. Jon knew that this meant only one thing. Ghost wanted to go hunting, and not alone. Jon was struck by loss as he realized that it had been several years since he had last hunted with Ghost.

"Your right, boy. I am hungry too. Let's go hunt." Jon could almost laugh at the way Ghost's eyes widen then Ghost jumped off Jon, rushing towards the same door he had come in through. Only one slight problem. All four of Ghost's paws were on Jon's body. The front two were on his chest, no problem. However, the back two, that's a different story. One was on his thigh, while the other was, well, let's just say, it's the place that makes all men cry like little girls if anyone hits or kicks it. Jon's eyes quickly widen in pain as Ghost jumped up. _FFFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKKK GHOST!_

"Oof! AHHH! GODS DAMN IT GHOST!" Jon rolled over to his side, struggling with the few tears that were escaping his eyes. Everyone around him was confused, at first. Until Arya mentioned to everyone where Ghost's back foot was. The group cringe was heard and felt by Jon. After a few moments, Jon was able to get to his hands and knees to slowly start breathing to work through the pain. When he felt a hand rubbing his back, it helped the pain slowly fade away. Jon was confused about who this was until they spoke.

"Are you okay, love?" Dany whispered softly into Jon's ear. Jon could feel her other hand, grasping his upper arm in comfort. He didn't trust his voice and could only nod in reply. After several more minutes and deep breaths, the pain was gone. With Dany's help, he slowly got to his feet. Jon felt Davos behind him, lend a hand to keep him upright as he was a little unsteady.

As Jon was about to say something, a BARK was heard from the open-door Ghost had disappeared through. Jon groaned, knowing Ghost was waiting for him at the gates of Winterfell. If he did not show up soon, Ghost would find him and drag him out. He saw a smirk form on Sansa & Arya's faces, he narrowed his eyes in warning as they knew what Ghost would do soon.

"I will be back in a bit, Daenerys. I am going to go hunt with Ghost. He won't let anyone else be around us, in case you wanted to send someone to look after me." Jon could see the pout form on Dany's face when he told her to basically not send anyone with him. He decided to compromise a little bit.

"If it would make you feel any better, you can have someone wait for us at the edge of the forest. I would suggest that they do not try to follow. Trust me, you do not want to piss off a direwolf in the middle of a hunt." Dany smiled, knowing that if a direwolf was anything like her dragons, she had an idea. Dany turned and glanced at Jorah, who nodded in response. Jorah knew she was asking him to look after her betrothed direwolf. Jon leans down and places a kiss on Dany's forehead, knowing that their respective councils (for the most part) did not know about their relationship.

Before Jon could say anything else, a whining BARK was heard from the same open-door from Ghost. Jon glanced at Arya and Sansa; their smirks were growing. They knew that this was Ghost's final warning. Jon places another kiss on Dany's forehead before following Ghost out the same door he had run through earlier. Arya walked up to Dany, seeming to gage her for a bit while Dany just eyed her back.

"So, it looks like you are to be my newest sister. Let's get to know each other." Dany smiles in response to Arya's offer. Dany glances at Sansa in an unspoken invitation. Sansa walks up to Dany's right side and loops her arm with Dany's. Together, they follow Arya to the main hall of Winterfell with Jorah, Missandei, and Grey Worm following. Tyrion, Varys, Davos, Sam, and Bran are now left alone in the Godswood.

"I pray to the Gods that they get the happiness they seek and deserve. I hope it lasts as long as it can." Davos says out loud with everyone merely nodding in response. Bran tries to wight the future but due to the interference from the Night King, is unable to. The frustration begins to show on Bran's face, but no one comments on it.

Jon is crouching through the forest with Ghost by his side, hunting. They locate the tracks of a deer, just hours old. As they come upon a semi-frozen pond, the deer is seen drinking from it. Jon spares a glance to Ghost, who immediately stalks off as silently as the wind. Jon prepares his arrow, not drawing his bow until Ghost is in position. It is something that Jon is still unable to explain, yet he could just sense when Ghost is ready. Some people have told him it is due to his connection with Ghost and the ability to warg into him.

Regardless, Jon gets a general feeling that Ghost is ready to pounce. Jon strings his arrow, aims it and within a single breath, releases it. The arrow strikes deep into the deer's rear leg, severely affecting its ability to run and speed. Ghost jumps from a bush, less than 5 feet away, latches onto the deer's neck and does not let go. Before the deer could even process that it was being attacked, Ghost had already killed it less than 3 feet from where Jon had shot it.

Jon approached the kill, drawing his skinning knife. He begins cutting away the flesh around Ghost's bite wound and throws it to him. Suddenly, a crack of thunder sounds behind him. Ghost turns and starts growling loudly, to the point of nearly snarling. Jon realizes that it's not thunder but clapping.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful teamwork, Jon." Jon freezes at hearing the voice. _What in the hell is he doing here?_

"Glad to see you made it back here, okay." Draco walks into the clearing with a radiant smile on his face.

**AN: That's right! Draco's back again! I am gonna have him make a few appearances in the story, not just in the beginning. **

**I hope you guys do not mind the long chapter. I could not stop writing as it just wanted to flow. Man, this came out to over 4,700 words total! I think this is on par for my longest chapter ever, if not my longest ever!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**TEASER: Coming up in Chapter 4 – Draco adds something extra to Jon & Dany's wedding that they may or may not like as it will also affect their dragons. Plus, mutterings of a secret hidden within Winterfell from Rhaegar intended for his son. **


	4. Dragon Bond

"Draco. Have I done something wrong already?" Jon nervously asks as the god approaches him.

"Of course not, Jon. I am pleased that you have already begun to be truthful with Daenerys. Congratulations by the way on the upcoming wedding." Draco responds with that smile still on his face. Jon could not help but feel a little dismayed at it.

"Not that I am not glad to see you, Draco. May I ask to what I owe the pleasure?" Jon tries his best to ask Draco what the hell he is doing here without phrasing it that way. He did not want to get this new life taken away when he just started.

"Ah, yes. I have a little something to add to your wedding that you should be aware of. I think that you and Daenerys will like it. For the most part, anyway." Draco finishes with a small shrug. Jon just feels more apprehension building up in him. _This better not be the other foot dropping._ Not trusting his voice, Jon merely nods as a gesture for Draco to continue.

"Do you know anything about soul bonds, soulmates or a Dragon Bond?" Draco questions Jon as a look of interest and confusion cover Jon's face. _What is a Dragon Bond?_ Jon could just shake his head in response.

"I thought not. Not a topic that is discussed in Westeros in over a thousand years. Let's start with soul bonds. This is a basic link between two souls. It can be between two persons, animals or beings. An example of such a bond is between you and Ghost. It allows the sharing of thoughts, emotions, and memories. The exact nature varies depending on those bonded." Draco explained to Jon, who nodded as Ghost was mentioned as he could remember feeling Ghost's emotions and urges.

"Next is soulmates. This is the easiest one to explain. It is a person with whom you connect with on a level so deep that it is completely unexplainable to anyone that has not experienced themselves. You and Daenerys are soulmates. This is amplified by the fact that you are both Targaryens." Jon smiled as he thought of Dany. Only the snapping of Draco's fingers breaks Jon out of his daze.

"Stay with me, lover boy. Finally, Dragon Bonds. This is something unique to dragons and Targaryens. It combines soul bonds and soulmates. First, a bond is established between yourself and your dragon. Rhaegal is bonded to you as you are bonded to him. In time, you will find that you can do things beyond the usual you share with Ghost. Second, having a soulmate who is a Targaryen with a bond with their own dragon. Daenerys does have one with Drogon, beyond the simple one as his mother." Jon smiled once more as Dany entered his thoughts. He may be a lovesick fool, but he would rather die than lose her again. Jon raised his head to look back at Draco, who merely smiled and shook his head.

"Now comes the Dragon Bond part, as it brings magic from dragons. This magic does several things to the bonds. First, it amplifies and strengthens the bonds in place between yourselves and your dragons. It does this by bonding Daenerys and you together in a bond stronger than mere marriage. It is something that can not be broken by anything, not even death. It makes all four of you, much harder to kill. It's that old phrase, what does not kill you makes you stronger." Jon's eyes were wide in shock. He could not believe that he and Dany could be bonded this way. He would not need to worry about her dying by his hand.

"To trigger this bond, you must marry her. Good thing you guys are doing so. Before you ask, there are only a few ways you can die. First, you both agree that your time is up and ready to move on. Second, stabbed in the heart with Valyrian Steel in a battle. However, that second option has a caveat. After a hundred years, you become immortal basically. Other than that, neither of you can be killed by any other method, even beheading. The Dragon Bond will heal you." Jon seemed to be in shock that he and Dany would basically be immortal until they chose to die. As it slowly sunk in, Jon let out a breath he had been holding in.

"A word of caution, Jon. Do not tell anyone about the bond. Not even your family or Bran. You don't know how that information could be used against you." The shock quickly wore off as the unspoken threat hung in front of him. A severe firm look formed on Jon's face. He would not make the same mistake again. He would do anything to protect Dany.

"How about something to lift the mood? The Dragon Bond has the power to remove the curse on Daenerys' womb." Jon freezes at the mention of Dany's curse. _Did he just say what I think he did?_

"Remove? You mean that she will be able to have children?" Jon struggles to get out. He knows that if this is true, Dany would be overjoyed, to say the least.

"Yes, Jon. She would be able to have children with you. Only you, due to the Dragon Bond." Draco confirms to Jon in a very calm tone of voice. Jon turns around and takes a seat on a large boulder, placing his elbows on his knees as the gravity of the news hits him. Draco takes a position next to him.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Jon. I guarantee you that this is not false hope or a trick. Once you two are married, the Dragon Bond will help you both. Not just the bonds, the curse but help prevent the madness from ever touching Daenerys plus any children you may have." Draco tries to reassure Jon the benefits of the Dragon Bond. Also, to prevent the Stark Honor from asserting itself like last time.

"It's just hard to believe, Draco. Where we could get almost everything we have ever wanted. It's right there, just out of reach." Jon says with his voice almost cracking yet holding in his tears. Draco grabs and squeezes Jon's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. It takes Jon several moments to pull himself together. Jon gives a brief glance to Draco in thanks for the support and time.

"Now, I have no idea how Dany is going to react to all of that." Jon chuckles with Draco joining him. Draco pats him on the back and stands up.

"I believe that she could surprise you. Just remember, be truthful with her. Don't hide." Jon nods as he knows that Draco is merely reminding him not to repeat the same mistakes. He had been embracing his Stark side for far too long. It was time to embrace both his Stark and Targaryen sides. Allow one to calm or pull back the other.

"One last thing, Jon. I believe that your father Rhaegar had your mother entrust something to Eddard for you. I think it is in her crypt. Take Daenerys with you, but no one else." Jon stands up and shakes the outstretched hand Draco has put out. Draco takes a few steps into the forest before turning back around to Jon.

"We will meet again, Jon. Just not until after you defeat that Ice Horned Bastard." That name caused both Draco and Jon to smile at the fitting name for the Night King. With a farewell nod, Draco turned back around and resumed walking. Jon watched as Draco glowed in golden light then turned into dust as it swirled up into the sky. Jon could hear a faint whisper on the wind, _good luck White Wolf_. As Jon was glancing skyward watching the dust fade away, he felt a wetness on his hand. As he looks down, he sees Ghost nudging it with his nose.

"Ah, yes, Ghost. Let's clean the meat up before heading back to Winterfell." With a bark, Ghost turns to run back over to the deer and sits awaiting the scraps from it. Jon shook his head as he realized how much he missed these moments. He pulled out his skinning knife and began to remove the head and neck from the body of the deer. He did not want to give anyone illness from sharing meat with Ghost. Once the head and neck were removed, Jon tossed it to Ghost who took it over to the edge of the forest before feasting while Jon went back to work. Jon started to cover the neck as best he could to protect it from the cold on the way back to Winterfell.

As Jon was finishing up, he heard several sharp crunches. Jon glanced up and saw Ghost chewing up several of the bones. Jon knew from memory that he would be done in just a few moments. Sure enough, he heard some ruffling and knew that Ghost was rolling around in the snow to clean his coat. With a shake, Ghost trotted over to Jon and sat in front of him to patiently wait. Jon lifted the beheaded deer onto his shoulder and stood up, locking his eyes with Ghost.

"Let's go home, boy." With a bark and pant, Ghost turned around and began to led Jon back to Winterfell. As Jon followed Ghost, Jon felt his mind wander to everything that had already happened compared to what was to come. Jon chose to put this to the side for the time being. _Why stress about anything that I cannot do about it?_ After several moments, the forest began to thin. As Jon passed a tree at the edge of the clearing, he could finally see Winterfell spread across the horizon with Drogon and Rhaegal flying above it. With a shake of his head, he continued towards its gates.

* * *

As Jon approached the opening gates of Winterfell, he paused. He looked to his left and right, remembering how the first battle went. He could already see improvements that could be made to better protect the castle and perhaps even the soldiers.

Jon resumed entering Winterfell, noting the surprised and pleased looks he was getting from several Dothraki, Unsullied and Northerners on his kill. He approached the butcher who looked up in surprise.

"Your Grace?! This is a surprise. What would you like to do with the meat?" The butcher seemed to be ready to work. Jon set his kill down on the table and only then noticed how large the buck was that he killed. It was large, even on Northern terms.

"This is to be shared amongst all, for no cost. Just make me some strips of jerky if possible." Jon stated as the butcher's eyes widen. The butcher seemed to be surprised that Jon was just giving this amount of meat away for nothing in return. The butcher eagerly nodded in response.

"Of course, Your Grace. I can have the jerky ready in a couple of days." Jon nodded and began to walk away as the butcher got to work on the deer. Ghost followed Jon with a wave of his hand. As they approached a hallway, a whine from Ghost got Jon's attention.

"What, boy? Did you want to go see Dany?" A bark from Ghost confirmed Jon's suspicion. Ghost had grown fond of Dany, just as he had. Jon smiled and set off towards her chambers with Ghost eagerly following.

As Jon approached her chamber, he could see the Unsullied standing guard outside. Even though they did not react to his presence, he withheld a chuckle when their eyes shifted to Ghost and hung on him for several moments before returning forward with a neutral look. Jon lifted his hand slowly and knocked on the door with three solid bangs. He did not want to cause the Unsullied to attack or see him as a potential threat. He tried to avoid a fight if he could. After a few moments, the door was opened by Grey Worm.

"King Jon." Grey Worm noted with a flat tone of voice that seemed to also inform those within the room.

"Grey Worm." Jon slightly nodded his head in respect as he noted Grey Worm's appearance.

"At the Queen's Grace, I would like to speak with her Grace." Jon tried to speak with as much respect as possible. He knew that Dany could always tell the honor in his words, but her advisors needed a bit more, buttering up, one would say.

"You may let him in, Grey Worm." Jon could hear Daenerys say from inside the room. Grey Worm nodded, moved to the side, and fully opened the door to allow Jon entry. Ghost darted into the room past them both and turned right past the door, startling both Jon and Grey Worm. Jon had to bite his tongue from letting loose any curses as he was nearly knocked down when Ghost shot past him. As Jon regained his footing, he could hear Dany giving Ghost the attention he had eagerly been waiting for the past few hours. _Traitor._ It did little to prevent the small smile from appearing on his face as he entered the room with Grey Worm closing the door behind him. The sight before him warmed his heart on a level compared to when he first saw Dany again. Dany was standing up with Ghost on his hind legs and his front paws on her shoulders as she petted his head while talking to him though Jon was too far away to hear what it was. Yet, Jon could tell Ghost enjoyed it by how heavy his panting was and how fast his tail was wagging.

"That's enough, Ghost." Ghost just merely looked at him. Jon was not surprised as he knew Ghost was reluctant to back away from this kind of attention. As he was about to raise his voice, Dany turned her head and locked eyes with him. _Of course, love. You had to look at me too. _He could tell what she was saying by just her gaze. Jon let out a short breath allowing some of the tension in his back to drain away before speaking.

"Ghost, down. Now." Jon commanded in a firm tone. Ghost's tail immediately stopped wagging, and he dropped down from Dany. Ghost trotted over to Jon with a soft whine. _It's okay, boy. I am not mad. Just not the time for that kind of loving. Maybe later, okay?_ Jon knew Ghost got the message when the whine stopped, and the tail started to slowly wag again. As Jon lifted his head to look back at Dany, Ghost walked over to the fireplace and laid down upon the rug in front of it.

Only now was Jon able to take in who else was in the room beside Dany. The first person he noticed was standing immediately to Dany's left, her best friend and advisor Missandei, whom Jon hoped he could save from the Mountain & Cersei. He noted Tyrion sitting in a chair to Dany's right, Varys standing next to Tyrion. Jorah Mormont was on the other side of the room eyeing Ghost with a watchful eye. Finally, there was Grey Worm directly behind him. The first person to break the silence was not Dany but her Hand.

"Congratulations are in order, Jon. We were informed a little bit ago that you and _our Queen_ wish to marry." Tyrion stated to Jon in a slightly slurred manner. If Jon could guess, Tyrion was just starting to get drunk. Jon could not help but feel spurned somewhat by the way Tyrion stressed _our Queen_ as if he was betraying her in some way. _I will never do that again. Nor will I allow me to be manipulated by neither Varys nor you Tyrion._

"Thank you for your kind words, Tyrion. I am honored that she has accepted my proposal to become _my Queen_ and me, _her King._" Jon stressed back, _two can play at that game, Tyrion._ Tyrion's eyes slightly widened as the meaning of Jon's words sunk in.

A slight scruff of clothing from Jon's right grabs his attention as Jorah approaches him. The two men eye each up for several seconds before Jorah extends his hand in offering. Jon glances down and as he meets Jorah's eyes again, grabs his hand.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Lord Jon. I have been serving my Queen for a long time. So, I am sure you understand this next part. If you betray her, if you harm her in any way, I will kill you. I don't care what will happen to me." Jorah never breaks Jon's eye contact as their handshake never stops moving, yet the grip keeps intensifying. Jon's first instinct is to perceive this as a threat to his life. He stops himself as he recalls Jorah's words. Jorah is protecting his Queen, regardless of who her husband is. A true Queenguard. Someone Jon could trust to always protect her, even from him.

"Ser Jorah—" Dany starts to say before Jon cuts her off. He knows she wants to protect Jon, even from her oldest friend.

"It's okay, Daenerys. I understand. Look at your past relationships and its completely understandable. I will make this oath to you, Ser Jorah. I swear that I will never betray her, never harm her in any way, shape, or form without her approval. If I ever break that oath, you don't need to worry about killing me. I will slit my own throat." Jon informs Jorah, matching his tone and conviction, meaning every word. Jon could feel the shock and surprise coming from Dany at possibly killing himself. Jorah merely nods in respect and releases Jon's hand gracefully before retaking his place on the other side of the room.

"Jon," Dany says it so softly that it sounds like she is about to break into tears, yet everyone in the room heard the emotion behind it. Jon quickly locked eyes with her. He wanted to prove to her that he would never betray her again. As much as he is looking forward to marrying her, there was one sobering detail. Dany would get her memories of the future once they were married. There was a small part of him that still feared that she would never forgive him or even hate him, regardless of their love.

"Would you all please leave Jon and me alone? We have some details to discuss." As if sensing his mood and unsaid words, Dany cleared the room. All her advisors left the room, with Grey Worm the last one and closing the door with a nod from Dany. Only when the door was closed, did she turn around and rush into Jon's arms. He embraced her just as heartily as he did in front of the waterfall. Jon places a kiss in her hair as Dany lays her head on his chest, breathing him in. They were just taking comfort in each other's presence. It had a calming effect on them both. After several moments, they separated with contented smiles on each of their faces.

"I have something I need to tell you, Dany. It happened while I was in the forest just now." Jon took Dany's hand and lead her over to the bed so they could sit down, side by side. Jon did not let go of her hand as they sat down, they both merely gripped their hands together more tightly. As if they knew the other needed some strength for what was about to be revealed.

* * *

As Jon finished telling Dany everything that had happened with Draco, she was speechless. _Could it truly be?_ Dany had been hoping to have children once she found out about Rhaego. Her desire only grew after losing him. She felt her tears running down her cheeks, falling onto her lap. As her tears dropped, she felt the cathartic release from everything that had happened involving her womb. After all these years, she was finally moving on. Now, Jon was offering a way to grant her deepest desire. Eventually, her tears slowed and stopped. The sadness was still there, but the pain was gone. Jon had finally given her the final piece to finish grieving for what she had lost. She squeezed his hand, raised her head, and locked eyes with his. She was surprised to see that he had been crying with her, sharing her pain. _He truly is my other half. My dragon, my wolf, my dragonwolf. _

"Thank you for telling me, Jon. I know you would never lie to me. I am just trying not to get my hopes up as it has happened before. If it happens again, it will break my heart." Dany explains to Jon, trying not to start crying again. Jon smiles softly and nods while raising his hand to her cheek. Dany can't help but nuzzle into his touch and slowly close her eyes.

"I would never even tell you something like this if the possibility was slim. Draco always keeps his word and never lies. A point of pride for him." Jon softly notes to Dany, who nods with her eyes still closed. Jon leans forward and places a kiss on her forehead before leaning his own forehead on hers. Dany's eyes slowly open and the violet hues still strike Jon deep every time he investigates them. She has no more tears stirring within them but love, admiration, and a little bit of lust. Jon smirks at seeing a slight desire.

"As much as I would love to take you right now, my Queen, we do have a wedding to prepare for," Jon informs her while moving his hands over her back towards her butt. Dany groans in both arousal and frustration. She leans forward into Jon's chest, takes a few breaths to compose herself and backs away. She swats his chest as she feels his hands squeeze her ass.

"I am not allowed to touch you, but you are allowed to touch me?" Dany asks in a frustrated tone. Jon slowly moves his hands up to her hips.

"Sorry, love. I can't resist you. I know you will get me back. Just allow me this one, please?" Jon pleaded, knowing she could kill him with just the damn teasing. Dany does her saucy smirk that starts it. Jon quickly moans and adopts a pleading look. Dany merely smiles in response.

"Okay. Just this once. Since I know you are good for it." Dany pats his cheek as she stands up. Jon yanks her back to him to lay a deep kiss on her lips. Both moan into it and break it off before Dany could push him back on the bed. They struggle to catch their breath.

"I love you, Dany. No matter what anyone says, I will always love you." Jon says to her. Jon knows he barely said it the last time and wants to make sure he says it at least 3000 more times than that. That way their love is never doubted, least of all by her. Dany smiles, lovingly hearing his words.

"I love you, Jon. You are my wolf. No one will take you away from me. If they try, I will burn them alive." Dany says softly with the last parts being whispered into his ear. Jon knows that she will not burn innocents in this life. A dragon will always protect what is theirs, and he is hers. Even though he is also a dragon, he was raised a wolf. The dragon side is not as strong, but it has been growing ever since he learned who he was. He felt that both sides of himself agreed, she is his and only his. He would fight to the death to keep and protect her.

The two lovers stood up, smoothing out their clothes and hair to make themselves presentable once more. As Dany fixed her hair, Jon watched from the side and realized he could not wait any longer.

"Dany, would you marry me?" Jon asked, confident in his decision.

"Jon, I already said yes," Daenerys replied, slightly confused on Jon's question.

"No, will you marry me tonight? I don't want to wait any longer. Who knows when we may get another chance. We have to begin planning the battle against the dead tomorrow. That will most likely take up all of our free time. Our survival is not guaranteed. I do not want to go into that battle with any regrets. The only one I would have is if I was not able to marry you." Jon emotionally stated to Dany, revealing his feelings in his heart, which he rarely did to anyone even Dany. He could see the wide eyes on Dany showing the look of surprise but kept going as no look of rejection was there. Jon walked up to her and took both of her hands into his.

"I don't want to have any regrets either, Jon. Yes, I will marry you tonight." A broad smile graced both of their faces at Dany's answer. Jon did not want to mess up her hair again and so pulled her into a tight hug. They were both whispering declarations of love to each other.

KNOCK KNOCK

Like a bolt of lightning, it breaks the moment between the two. They separate, still unable to wipe the grins from their faces. Jon nods at Dany to speak.

"Who is it?" Dany asks towards her door.

"Forgive me, Your Grace. A man has arrived in Winterfell seeking to help against the dead. We have put him in chains as I was coming to inform you. The man gave his name as Jaime Lannister." Grey Worm explained through the closed door. Jon locked eyes with Daenerys. _Gods damn it. I completely forgot about him. _

"Dany, if I may suggest, have him taken to the main hall. We can talk to him there and decide what to do with him in front of a council and the other lords." Jon politely explained, slipping into a regal mode knowing a lover is not needed now. Jon watched as the Queen mask moved over Dany's face, yet her eyes did not change, as if to tell him, _it's still me in here_. Dany nodded to Jon's advice.

"Please take him to the main hall. Do not leave him alone with anyone. This is per both my and the Warden of the North's orders. If anyone has an issue with that, direct them to us." Dany firmly informed Grey Worm of his orders. Jon was still in awe of this strong and powerful woman after everything she had been through. One of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her.

"Yes, Your Grace. It will be done." Grey Worm replied. His footsteps could then be heard moving away. His voice carried down the hallway as he was issuing the orders from Daenerys to the Unsullied that no doubt had Jaime under guard.

"Time to see what the hell the other Lannisters have been up to, huh?" Jon lightninglike states. It causes a slight smile to appear on Dany's face. She can't help but shove an elbow into Jon's side.

"Oofff. What the hell was that for?" Jon asks Dany.

"That was for not telling me that Jaime Lannister was coming today." At first, Jon thought she was upset until he saw the glimmer in her eyes and the smile on her lips. She was teasing him back.

"Forgive me, Your Grace. I was distracted by a lovely woman." Jon replies with a smirk. Dany responds with a look, _don't start or we won't leave this room until morning. _It causes Jon to wipe the grin off his face in apology, knowing they had time later. Jon walks up to the door and opens it.

"After you, Your Grace." Jon gestures his hand out the door with a slight bow. Dany turns towards him, directly a lust filled smile towards him before schooling her face and striking out with her two guards following. Jon lets out a breath in frustration. _That temptation is gonna be the death of me, but damn do I love her._ Shaking his head, he follows her out of the room, closing the door behind him.

**AN: Hey, guys! Sorry if I took too long to get this one out. Honestly, this chapter feels slightly off to me. I had some writer's block then some personal issues got in the way. **

**My current plan is to have: **

**Chapter 5: Jaime "trial," wedding and battle preparations (mentions, beginning stages)**

**Chapter 6: Battle preparations (full scale), SPOILERS**

**Chapter 7: Battle of Winterfell (full battle unless over 5k words) **

**Thank you all who have reviewed and provided your opinions. I read them all and do take all the comments in stride. I have been unable to find a beta for this story. If you are genuinely interested in being my beta, please PM me (via or AO3). Knowledge of the books is not required, but it is helpful. **


	5. A Trial & An Engagement

Whispers hover around the back of the main hall of Winterfell like fog as the assembled Lords eye the chained-up figure in the center of the room, with four Unsullied surrounding him. Anytime someone attempted to approach the figure, the Unsullied gripped their spears and prepared to lower them. It quickly sunk in that no one should approach unless approved by the King or Queen. Yet during this entire time, the chained figure stood entirely still with his head bowed.

The door on the left side of the hall then slams open with several Unsullied walking in and taking various positions around the hall. As soon as they took their places, Jons and Daenerys' councils enter through the high oaken doors. The whispers from the back of the room immediately began quieting down as they saw Sansa take a position by one of the three chairs at the table at the front of the hall. A place of honor, held by Eddard Stark's trueborn daughter.

Missandei takes a step forward but stops when a hand lands on her shoulder. Turning her head as Ser Davos leans down to whisper in her ear. As she nods in acceptance, he quickly removes his hand. A secret smile forms on her lips as she sees the glare on Grey Worm's face from Ser Davos touching her. Only by hearing the approaching steps from the hall, helps her quickly control herself.

Jon briskly enters the hall, causing a wave of silence to ripple through the onlookers. He walks behind Sansa to take the far-right chair. A few looks of confusion are thrown his way from the Lords at why he is still standing until they hear more steps coming from down the hall.

Daenerys enters the hall with her back straight, her head held up high and walking with the experienced grace of a queen. Her eyes glance at Jon's; a tiny smile forms on both their lips before they quickly wipe it off, hoping no one noticed. As she approaches the center chair, Jon moves behind her chair and pulls it out for her, while inclining his head to her.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Dany states clearly, knowing that everyone in the room could hear them. A respectful smile on her lips. She watches as a matching one forms on Jon's face. Jon moves the chair slightly forward so she can sit. Jon leans forward to whisper in her ear, _Of course, My Queen. _It takes everything in her to not shiver in delight and pleasure. His publicly proclaiming his love and devotion while still keeping decorum fills Dany with love for her dragonwolf. _He was my blood all along… _The thought still leaves Dany floored.

Jon takes a quick few steps to her right to do the same for Sansa's chair as well. He notices that Sansa barely glances at him. Therefore, Jon leans down and places a quick kiss in her hair while gripping her right shoulder. Sansa's posture relaxes immediately, the invisible tension quickly dissipates. Jon sees a small smile form on her lips before it fades. He squeezes her shoulder before moving towards his own chair.

Once Jon takes his seat, Dany begins addressing the room as well as the figure in front of them. Everyone's eyes move from the trio at the table, to the silent figure her gaze was upon. Allowing a frown to form on her lips.

"When I was a child, my brother would tell me a bedtime story about the man who murdered our father. Who stabbed him in the back and cut his throat. Who sat down on the Iron Throne and watched as his blood poured onto the floor. He told me other stories as well. About all the things we would do to that man once we took back the Seven Kingdoms and had him in our grasp. Welcome to Winterfell, Kingslayer Jaime Lannister." This causes the now identified Jaime to raise his head, meeting Daenerys' eyes and not flinching from the hate and anger being reflected there. Jaime makes no reply as he merely glances at both Jon & Sansa before locking his eyes back with Daenerys.

"I notice that you are alone, Ser Jaime. Is your army following behind you, by chance?" Daenerys asked while her tone still had touches of the hate and anger from earlier. Jon stiffens next to her, but Dany is so focused on Jaime, that she does not notice this. Jon remembers from the past the reasons why he is alone. As Jaime's eyes and posture changes, Jon decides to make a slight change by pre-empting Jaime.

"They're not coming, are they?" Jon questions, surprising everyone in the hall even Jaime as all eyes move to him. Jon ensures that his eyes do not move from Jaime's until he hears his answer. Jon knows that Dany would like to talk about this later from the silent gasp that escaped her lips.

"No, they are not. Cersei lied to both you and me. She never intended to send her armies North. She intends to let us fight alone against the dead. Once the dead are defeated, use her army to wipe the remaining out. To ensure her victory, she sent Euron Greyjoy to ferry the Golden Company from Essos back to King's Landing. They should be arriving in about two weeks." Jaime calmly explains to everyone in the hall, ignoring the occasional gasps and yells of outrage. Only when all the Northern lords begin yelling at Jaime, blaming him for multiple things too numerous to mention, each one trying to be louder to be heard. Daenerys keeps her stone-cold stare on Jaime, having returned her eyes to him when he began answering Jon's question. Sansa, on the other hand, seems relieved in a way by Jaime's response. She expected Cersei to act in this manner, this was only confirmation of what she had suspected. Though, it did little to calm her nerves running rampant in her body.

In contrast, Jon is in a relaxed, comfortable position. It is the only reason Daenerys can keep calm, yet her patience was beginning to wear thin as the yelling continued in both length and volume. Jon felt that this rodeo had gone on long enough.

"ENOUGH!" Jon stands to his feet, draws Longclaw and slams it straight through the table until the point of the sword impacts the stone floor. Silence immediately sweeps across the room. Jon moves so quickly, all the Unsullied drop their hands on their blades, preparing to draw them. They only relax back to their previous positions with a slight shake of the head from Grey Worm.

Both Sansa & Daenerys jump in surprise at Jon's outburst. Sansa moves a hand to her chest and taking slow breaths in an attempt to calm her heartbeat down from the scare. Daenerys moves her hands to the arms of the chair and begins to grip them tightly. Daenerys' face was flushing light pink, and she starts breathing deeply in an attempt to calm her heartbeat down, yet for an entirely different reason. _Come on Daenerys now is not the time to get turned on. Such can wait for when we're alone._ With a deep breath, her pulse began slowing, and the flush on her cheeks began to fade. Jaime eyed Jon with an inkling of respect with how Jon could command the room when it was needed. The Northern lords all had their eyes locked on Longclaw stuck in the table, standing straight up. It reminded them of why they had chosen Jon as their King. Lyanna Mormont had a small smile on her face which Jon caught. She slightly nods as she locked eyes with him, noticing his reciprocating glint. Jon clearly enjoys her amusement.

"That is enough, my lords. If you would like answers, please keep your voices silent for now. Otherwise, please leave until we are done for those who would like answers. If anyone speaks up, I will have you removed from the hall. Am I clear?" Jon calmly explains to the Northern lords. As he explicitly tells them about possibly being removed from the hall, he slowly removes Longclaw from the table without any struggle. With a slight glance to his right, he sees Dany's fading arousal on her cheeks at his actions. _My beautiful dragon. How did I survive for five years without you?_ Jon sheathes Longclaw at his waist and walks around to stand in front of the table.

"Now, Ser Jaime. You could have sent a scroll with all this information. I will only ask you once. Why are you here?" Jaime raised his eyes to meet Jon's at the mention of his name. A single whisper from behind Jaime causes Jon to look at its source, it is silenced immediately. Jon then returns his attention back to Jaime. Only then does Jaime provide his reasoning.

"I gave my word in the Dragon Pit to come North and fight the dead. I intend to keep that promise. If I am to die in this battle, at least I know I died fulfilling my word for the first time in years. The fact that I am not proud of." Jaime passionately states with no reaction from Jon or Daenerys. However, Sansa forms a pensive look on her face. She is trying to determine if Jaime is being truthful or is merely spinning a story on orders from Cersei.

When Jaime finishes, no one says a word. Both Jon & Daenerys silently evaluates Jaime's words, posture, and meaning. They know that if they make the wrong decision, it could be life or death either in Winterfell or King's Landing. Lucky for Jon, he knows precisely what Jaime would end up doing if nothing changed in his circumstances. He needs to do something to prevent Jaime from returning to King's Landing. However, he also knows that if he goes forward without mentioning it to Daenerys, she would be upset, to put it mildly. Jon turns around to walk back to his seat. He pulls his chair closer to Daenerys while making a hitherto motion to Sansa to lean in as well.

"Keep your voices low as I don't want anyone else to overhear." Jon requests both Daenerys and Sansa, making sure to look into both their eyes. With a nod from them both, he lays out his idea for Jaime. The women do not interrupt him, merely nodding at certain times to show that they were still following him. When he finishes, he asks them for their opinion.

"I admit, Jon that this idea is bold. The first thing I know is that Cersei will not like it at all. She may very well attempt to strike back. How she will, is anyone's guess." Sansa whispers to Jon, who nods as he agrees with her point on Cersei. Daenerys nods as well, showing her agreement.

"Yes, we will need to make sure that when and how Cersei strikes back, we are properly prepared for it. Other than that, I see no issue with your plan." Daenerys whispers to Jon with a tone that Jon could not determine what it was. Sansa merely copies Daenerys by nodding as Daenerys did for her comments. Both in surprise at how adept Jon was becoming in the game of thrones - though only Dany knows the reason why.

"I understand. I think the Mormonts would be a good fit until both Cersei and King's Landing are taken care of." He watches as both Sansa and Daenerys break eye contact with him to consider this idea. Almost in sync, they both look at each other before looking at Jon and nodding with small smiles on their faces - Sansa with pride and Daenerys with pride and love. Jon moves his chair back to his original position. As he did so, everyone around the hall entirely to stopping their own whispering to see if Jon would explain why he had a silent discussion with the two women.

"Very well, Ser Jaime. You have a choice that I am about to present to you. When I am done explaining it to you, I expect your decision immediately. You will not be permitted to change your mind later." Jon firmly states to Jaime.

"I understand, Your Grace," Jaime replies while clasping his hands, expecting the worst but hoping for the best.

"Your first choice is to leave here and immediately return to King's Landing. You will be escorted to the North's southern border. If you attempt to flee from them or you return to the North without written permission from BOTH myself and Queen Daenerys, you will be arrested and brought back here to be executed as a traitor to the North. Either one of us may execute you, so you would have only the choice between fire or steel." At that announcement, Jon glances at the Northern lords in the back of the room. The glance making it clear - the Dragon Queen and the Lord of Winterfell had an equal say in the matter, and they would act together. Jaime is stunned as this was basically a banishment from the North and any kingdoms allied with them. If violated, he would be immediately killed regardless of the reason. Jaime could not complain as he did understand the reasoning for this. Jaime glanced to his left, to see Tyrion heavily conflicted and wanting to speak up. Jaime shakes his head slightly, telling Tyrion to not interfere. It was his own fault, and he must accept the consequences for his actions.

"Your second choice is to remain here to fight against the dead. You will be required to relinquish any and all connections you have to the South, including your sister. You will not be permitted to leave the North for any reason without written permission of BOTH the ruler of the North & Queen Daenerys. You may swear yourself in service to the ruler of the North as reparations for the wrongs you have committed. If you leave the North for any reason without approval, you will be executed immediately upon your return." Jon calmly explains to Jaime, watching his previous stunned look shift into surprise and shock.

"The next words from you Jaime Lannister, better be what your decision is," Jon informs him, leaving no uncertainty about if they were not. Jaime glances to his left, seeing Tyrion and Brienne before casting his eyes downward to weight each choice. As no one made a sound and several moments pass, Jaime looks up at Jon.

"I have made my decision, my lord." Jaime calmly states. Jon could tell that he had, he had even already accepted it too. Jon nods, allowing Jaime to continue.

"I choose if Your Graces will allow me to remain in the North for the rest of my days. I do have one request if you will consider it." Jon waves his hand, gesturing Jaime to go on.

"I would like to collect several belongings of mine from King's Landing once Your Graces have taken the city. If you would prefer, I can write an itemized list instead." Jaime calmly asks Jon. Jon could tell that this was indeed a request, not demand, or expectation. Jon glances at Daenerys and could see some uncertainty.

"We will hold judgment on your request until after King's Landing is under our control. Once it has been secured, only then will we decide on your request. I am sure your brother, Tyrion, will dutifully remind us once this is done." Jon mentions this with a glance at Tyrion, who nods at his brother.

"Until then, while you are in Winterfell, you are not permitted to be alone without an escort. Lady Brienne will be your guide and escort. If for any reason she is unavailable, locate Grey Worm, Ser Jorah, Ser Davos, or the Lady Missandei immediately," Sansa added, gesturing to each person as she names them. Daenerys gives slight nods to Grey Worm, Ser Jorah & Missandei, showing her approval to Sansa's words while Jon does the same to Davos with a mere glance. Jon tries to restrain a smile as he sees the attempt in keeping the peace with the Northern lords and men. At the mention of her name, Lady Brienne steps forward to Jaime's left.

"I would be honored, my lady," Brienne replies to Sansa. With a nod, Sansa turns her head to Jon & Daenerys to see if they had anything to add.

"Lady Brienne, please understand that while he is here at Winterfell, he is your responsibility. Therefore, all his accomplishments and transgressions will be yours to share in from this point forward. Understood?" Jon firmly explains to Brienne, while stressing the terms of this "babysitting" detail. Brienne firmly nods at Jon, showing that she understands and accepts the terms.

"Very well. Lady Brienne, please escort Ser Jaime to his quarters. He is to remain there for the rest of the evening. We will meet tomorrow to begin planning the battle against the dead." Lady Brienne nods once more, grasps Jaime's arm and guides him out of the hall with two Unsullied at their rear. Once the door closes behind them, Jon immediately raises his hand to stop the inevitable yelling from the Northern lords.

"My lords. I understand that several of you may have questions and concerns regarding Jaime Lannister. I ask that you hold them until after the dead has been defeated. Queen Daenerys and I will always have multiple pairs of eyes on him. This is besides just Lady Brienne. He will not remain at Winterfell for long, my lords. I have not forgotten what he nor his family has done to mine. The North Remembers." Jon passionately states. As Jon speaks, the lords visibly calm down and even begin nodding along with the ending points he made. Daenerys could not hold back her slight smile at Jon's speech to the lords.

"Please adjourn and relax for the rest of the day with your men, my lords. I think after today's events, we could all use some ale. I will see you all tomorrow to begin planning our fight against the dead. Rest well, my lords." Jon dismisses the Northern lords, who all bend their heads in response and thanks to Jon. They all begin to shuffle out while everyone at the head of the room, do not move. Once the last of the Northern lords leave the hall, the Unsullied seal the chamber and verify that there was no one attempting to lollygag. One of the Unsullied spoke in Valyrian to Grey Worm from the back of the hall.

"The hall has been secured, Your Grace." Jon knew that he was referring to Dany, and he took no offense to that. He knew of the Unsullied history with Daenerys, and he would need to earn their respect. Plus, he had no intention of commanding or even attempting of replacing Dany as their Queen/King. Jon turns around to lock eyes with Daenerys. She gives him a slight nod to break the topic they had discussed in her room earlier.

"As you all may know, Daenerys and I intend to marry. I personally would like to have the wedding before the battle. However, in practice, I see that this may not happen due to planning for the battle." Jon explains to everyone in the hall, allowing his eyes to move over everyone in the hall before circling back to Daenerys. Once he has finished speaking, she then stands up.

"We would like to marry tonight if possible. Otherwise, we will marry after the battle against the dead. I would like us to marry by the ways of the Old Gods of the North. If needed, we can have a separate ceremony in the South after we reclaim King's Landing. Until then, I do not want to hear anything about heirs or how we may rule until then. Am I clear?" Daenerys clearly states to everyone, while nearly glaring directly at Tyrion by the end. Everyone could tell that she is referring to Tyrion at the end of her statement. The glare grows so fierce, Tyrion has to break eye contact and look down in submission. Daenerys turns towards Sansa and forms a smile on her face while removing the glare she had directed for Tyrion.

"Sansa, Jon and I would like you to help plan our wedding here at Winterfell in the Godswood." Sansa has a quick smile form on her face. She could not contain herself by jumping up, rushing over and embracing Jon into a tight hug while repeating _Of Course_ and _Thank You_ repeatedly. Jon is chuckling while returning the hug. Sansa releases Jon, turns to Daenerys and pulls her into a similar embrace. Daenerys could not help but let her smile deepen, removing all traces of the glares from earlier. Daenerys gives a slight wave, standing down Grey Worm and the Unsullied while showing that she was okay as they were alert when Sansa embraced their queen.

"I better go start planning this! I don't have a lot of time! Missandei, I know you are Daenerys' most trusted friend and advisor. Would you assist me?" Sansa quickly releases Daenerys as the previous few minutes begin to sink in. Missandei grins and nods, following Sansa as they nearly ran from the hall. Grey Worm dutifully follows Missandei by being five steps behind her, a simple nod towards Daenerys, closing the doors behind the trio.

"Ser Davos, I have a few pointers regarding the defenses of Winterfell." Jon dials back his smile while switching roles from future husband to King. Ser Davos straightens up, directly his full attention to Jon.

"I would like additional trenches to be constructed in front of the main gates, spanning at least a fourth of the distance around Winterfell. Have the front of the trenches lined with at least 2 rows of wooden poles topped with dragonglass spearheads. The more alternating rows of trenches and spikes, the better. It will slow down the dead and absorb some of their power. For all the earth that is removed from the ground, have it moved about half a kilometer away and form a mound twice the length of the trenches. Dig a trench behind the mound that is three times as wide and at least two men deep. If the men question how big it should be, a dragon should be able to fit without any issue in the trench. Finally, construct coverings for the unmanned trenches so the walkers and Night King cannot tell what or where they are." As Jon speaks, Ser Davos is scribbling as quickly as possible on parchment and nodding along showing that he understood what Jon is getting at.

"From what you have told me about the dead, these extra precautions should help our men launch new waves against the dead. With your blessing, I will get this worked on immediately." Jon nods at Davos, who immediately turns and leaves to carry out Jon's requests.

"Would you please assist Ser Davos, Ser Jorah? Please make sure he gets assistance from the Unsullied and Dothraki as needed." Daenerys asked Jorah, who locks eyes with his Queen and follows Ser Davos out the same door with a nod and a muttered _Khalessi_. Once Ser Jorah closes the door, Arya steps forward.

"Since you two are getting married possibly tonight, it would not be well for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Arya smiles at Jon, who matches her smile and begins to turn towards Daenerys when Arya grabs his arm, keeping him looking forward.

"Did you not hear a word I just said, Jon? You can not see her before the wedding, dummy." A look of realization comes over Jon's face. Jon has a glimpse of concentration, trying to find a way around it. A slight smile returns to his face as he reaches an arm back behind himself towards Daenerys; who looks a bit confused but takes his hand anyway. Jon pulls her in and places a kiss on the back of her hand, while she continues looking at the back of his head yet her eyes slowly close in pleasure. Jon closes his eyes, jerks her arm, and leans his head back to whisper in her ear while keeping his eyes closed, "_I love you, Dany."_ Jon made sure he said it so softly that only she could hear it. Only the clearing of a throat causes them to separate and their eyes open, looking upon Arya who seems amused at Jon's actions. Arya grabs Jon's hand once more and drags him from the hall.

"It's time for us to properly duel using real blades and if you even think of going easy on me, I am going to kick your ass. I won't care that it's your wedding day."

Daenerys could not keep the smile off her face at Arya's antics. Everything is perfect, as it should be. _He was willing to endure the Long Night all over again, experience the unimaginable… all because he loves me._ The Dragon Queen felt that nothing could ruin this day, marrying the one she loved. _I will never succumb to madness or let my loved ones be hurt._

* * *

Dark clouds were slowly creeping south from the crumbling wall. Its tendrils starting to reach the nearest human settlements to the Wall.

At Eastwatch, there are no signs of life among the enormous chunks of ice spread around from the Wall's penetration by the undead Viserion. The only sounds that could be heard were the screeches of the wind as it whips past. A soft moan is heard from within Eastwatch, or what is left of it. Finally, a hand pops up through the snow pulling its body out of the ground. With a shake of the head, the hood falls, revealing the dull red hair of Tormund Giantsbane.

As he looks around, he sees his fellow Free Folk pulling themselves out of the rumble. He immediately turns around to look for Beric. Before he can talk a step, another deep moan comes from his left. He reaches down and pulls up on the hand that comes up. Tormund helps Beric to his feet. They merely nod at each other, knowing no words were needed at this time. A Night's Watch crow came running up to them, nearly out of breath.

"Speak, crow!" Tormund stresses, knowing that time is not on their side. He watches as the crow takes a deep breath and proceeds to deliver his message.

"The dead are making their way south. Their path takes them directly across Last Hearth & the Umbers. Most of their army is at Winterfell. Only women, children, and elderly are currently there. We do not have a current headcount." The news startles Tormund. _Not another Hardhome. _Tormund turns his head to Beric, who merely nods while tightening his belt.

"All right, you lazy fucks! Pack up everything you can carry on yourselves and horses. We needed to head to Last Hearth yesterday. We will not be returning here. If it is not important to your continued existence or King Crow, then leave it! Now, MOVE!" Tormund yells out to every man in the vicinity. As soon as he finishes, they all take off to immediately begin preparations for heading south. They have people to save if they can.

Tormund climbs to the top of Eastwatch, overseeing the progress. He sees the men light pyres for those who had fallen when the Wall did. He was slightly confused why the Night King did not raise them, but that would have to be a question for another time. He is just thankful that they were not.

A soft roar echoes across the landscape, grabbing Tormund's attention. He looks up to see a speck on the horizon, fading due to the storms brewing between them. He knows that it is the undead Viserion, which was being ridden by the FUCKING NIGHT KING! He knows that Jon needs to know this news immediately. Once they reach the Last Hearth, they cannot stay long before running hard to Winterfell. They must make it before the dead do.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for your patience for this newest chapter. I am sorry that it took so long. I will be working on updating my other stories, as well. **

**Finally, a HUGE thanks to Longclaw 1-6, the author of some of the best Game of Thrones fics I have read (An Empire of Ice & Fire, A Terrible Resolve & Heart of the Blessed). He helped me fine-tune this chapter and improve it quite a bit from its original draft. **


	6. Two Dragons Become One

A steady rumble begins to roll across the hills of the North. As it gets louder, its source is finally revealed as several horses and their riders run through the snowy mounds. At the head of the herd, Tormund could be seen yelling to the Free Folk and Night's Watch following him to push harder. Racing far by the screams and snarls that fill the air with pure malevolence.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Tormund looks behind him, to watch the herd. Noticing that they had halted right there, swirling clouds of snow and ice covering them in a white blanket. For some reason, the survivors of Eastwatch and Castle Black were no longer being chased by the dead. Not one to linger - or to look his horse in the mouth - the Free Folk Chieftain took full advantage by increasing the distance between them while getting ever closer to Winterfell.

* * *

Daenerys is standing in her room while Sansa put the finishing touches on her wedding gown. The Queen could not stop the big smile from stretching out on her face as her wedding drew ever closer. Missandei stands behind Daenerys, braiding her hair in the typical custom of the Dothraki, which was the same way it was when she met Jon for the first time. Jon absolutely loves the style she wears as the warrior Queen, though in their moments alone he had informed her in his northern accent that her hair down was his absolute favorite.

Gods, thinking of him sets her alight.

"All done, Daenerys," Sansa says, startling Daenerys out of her train of thought. Missandei, smirking knowingly, finishes the braid and takes a few steps back allowing her to take herself in.

Daenerys had to hold in a gasp in surprise. Both Sansa and Missandei had truly worked their magic on her. She was wearing a maroon silk gown, paying tribute to both the colors of her house and her beginnings in the Free Cities. Her family crest, a three-headed dragon, was embroidered on her back in black with some white fur along its border, causing it to stand out. Its intent is to show that even though she was marrying a Stark, she would always be a Targaryen. _And that my husband is both a Targaryen and a Stark. My Dragonwolf._ On her chest, she noticed several symbols sewn in to pay tribute to her life thus far - there was an arakh and a horse as the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, three small dragons in cream, black, and green circling each other as the Mother of Dragons, three chain links with the center one broken as the Breaker of Chains. She also noticed the shape of flames in a dark orange enclosing all the symbols. It took her a few moments to realize that the flames represented her family's oath of "Fire and Blood" as well as her being The Unburnt.

It's only when she looks at the horse on her chest, directly over her heart, she notices that the horse seemed to be mounting a circle. Daenerys immediately tears up as it is a symbol representing her stillborn son, Rhaego. She turns her head to lock eyes with Missandei, they exchange sad smiles as they did not trust any words. Daenerys felt Sansa place a gentle hand on her shoulder in comfort. The Lady of Winterfell may not know why Daenerys was so affected by the symbol on her chest yet knew that it was something powerful and heartbreaking. _Jon was right, I made too many assumptions about her. _The desire to act as Cersei or Littlefinger would have was one she would have to struggle against using on those who didn't deserve it, while her fear of outsiders would have to be put aside. She trusted Jon, and Jon trusted Daenerys. _He was right. _

Daenerys closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself. After a few breaths, her eyes open slowly. The tears that were beginning to form earlier were gone. The two women watching their Queen were amazed at her strength and ability to compartmentalize. So much to find amazing about her.

"Thank you, Sansa. I love this gown, you did wonderfully. And thank you as well, my old friend. I am truly blessed to have you both here," Daenerys emotionally stated to the two other women in the room, still holding her composure. The two women bowed their heads in response, one from her old life and one from Jon's. Both to be part of her new one.

"Now, my future goodsister, hold those tears for the ceremony. It's time!" Sansa excitedly stated, nearly jumping in joy. Finally able, at least for a while, to drop the hardness and allow the old Sansa to emerge. One untainted by the chaos and death of the past years. It put a smile on the faces of Daenerys and Missandei. She hands Dany a bouquet of winter blue roses, causing the Dragon Queen's smile to grow even wider as she recognized the roses from her vision from several years ago.

Three knocks on the door grab the attention of all three women. "Yes?" Missandei asks whoever is knocking on the other side of Daenerys' door.

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies. We are ready whenever Her Grace is," Davos said on the other side of the door. Davos' statement caused all three ladies to share a look.

"We are nearly ready. Please get everyone to their places.," Missandei replies to Davos. He confirms that he understands and takes a step away from the door. Daenerys rushes towards the door and yanks it open.

"Wait, Ser Davos!" Daenerys nearly yells.

As he turns back, Davos is taken aback. "You look beautiful, Your Grace." A soft smile adorns his face.

Daenerys replies with a matching smile. "Thank you, Ser Davos. Do you mind telling my future husband that he better not have any ideas about running? I will send the Dothraki and Grey Worm to hunt him down." While serious in words, the Queen states in a joyful, almost joking tone. Davos turns his head, locking eyes with Grey Worm. Even though Grey Worm did not crack a smile, Davos could see a small one in his eyes. It is clear to the Onion Knight that if Daenerys truly asked Grey Worm to drag Jon back to her, the Unsullied would follow through.

"I will ensure that His Grace knows not to run like a dog," Davos replies in a similar tone. With a bow of his head, he turns back around to head towards the Godswood. Daenerys closes the door, allowing Sansa to place the finishing touch on her.

"This is something that I wanted to add to your ensemble." Sansa begins to say to Daenerys as she opens a chest. It was not one brought from Dragonstone, so therefore she could only guess that it belongs to Sansa's wardrobe. The Lady of Winterfell draws something out, presenting it - a bright white scarf. At its center is a steel medallion with the image of a direwolf on it. The direwolf is covered in silver plating, to show that is was brighter than the rest of the dull gray metal around it. Daenerys now knew that this is to represent Jon, the White Wolf. She leans her head towards Sansa so she can rest it upon her shoulders. The medallion falls to rest upon her chest, just slightly below the symbols representing Rhaego. Basically, showing that Jon was not the first in her heart yet he is there nonetheless and was not replacing anyone currently there. Daenerys palmed the medal in her hands, running her fingers over the direwolf.

A serene smile finds the identical one on the Lady of Winterfell. "Thank you, Sansa. I love it. Now, I think your brother has waited long enough. Shall we begin?" They both nodded as Sansa handed Daenerys back her bouquet of winter blue roses. Missandei pulls open the door, allowing Daenerys to take a few steps out. Missandei follows directly behind Daenerys with Sansa bringing up the rear. As Sansa left the room, Grey Worm reached behind her to close the door. With a deep breath, Daenerys leads the procession to the Godswood.

* * *

Jon was standing in front of the Godswood, trying not to pace while waiting for Daenerys. Gods, he is nervous. No serious part of him feels that his love would reject him, but that doesn't stop the brooding from overcoming him. _Where is she? Did she have second thoughts?_ The rightful King just can't lose her. He had sent Davos to inform the ladies that he was ready. The opening of a door grabs his attention. Ser Davos enters the Godswood, approaching Jon with a smile on his face.

"Your Grace, she is nearly ready. However, her Grace did want me to pass along a message. Essentially, if you try to run, she will have the Dothraki and Grey Worm to hunt you down and drag you back to her." Jon could not help but smile and shake his head. Davos chuckles at Jon's response.

"To add, please don't ask me how she looks. I won't say a word," Davos adds in a tone, leaving no room for argument. Jon merely nods, completely understanding Davos' reasons for not telling him.

A strong knock on the door that Davos just closed erupts. Arya pointily looks at Jon, making him remain in place. She walks to the door, slowly opening it. Due to his vantage point, Jon did not see who was in the doorway. While Arya spoke with the person on the other side of the door, Jon glanced around the Godswood. There were several members of the Unsullied along the edges as they did not trust any other men to keep these events secret. His eyes rolled over several people that were approved to be there: Ser Jorah, Tyrion, Theon, Ser Davos, Sam, Gilly, Brienne, and Varys... to name a few. While he has his eyes on the slippery eunuch, nothing had happened yet for him to grow disloyal. Jon plans to wait and see.

A smack on Jon's shoulder snaps him out of his people watching, Arya standing next to him. With a glance from her eyes to the door, he told him exactly who was behind the door. He withdraws Longclaw and taps it three times on a nearby stone. Its clang grabbed everyone's attention, silencing them and they moved into position. Jon looks over the people assembled, making sure everyone was in their place. Once he was able to confirm this, he glances to the Unsullied by the door and nods. They return the nod and open the door.

Out first is his sister, Sansa, wearing typical Stark colors and the direwolf sigil. Jon could not hold back the smile at seeing her. After all the terrible situations that they had been through over the last several years - and the countless ones of the future he is rewriting - it was a blessed sight to see her wearing a large smile as she passes Jon. She takes a position on the left side of the aisle.

Jon turns his head back to the aisle to see Missandei beginning her walk up the aisle, being escorted by Grey Worm. Jon locks his eyes with both Missandei and Grey Worm as they approach him, he gives them each a small nod and slow blink of his eyes. Missandei returns his smile while Grey Worm merely returns the nod. They took positions next to Sansa. Jon turns his head back to the aisle. _Seven hells._

There, walking up the aisle is a vision of a goddess. Daenerys, Jon now sees, is the image of Shiera Seastar reborn. He, a mere servant, who she allows to serve her in every way imaginable. It is at this moment that Jon no longer has any doubt of the deal with Draco. Any misgivings just blowing away in the icy wind. He would do it again, even if it was just to see her at this moment. The two monarchs had matching large grins as they saw each other's appearance for the first time. Jon was wearing the same black outfit that he had worn when they first met in Dragonstone. The only addition is upon his back, a black and gray fur cloak while the shoulder coverings of the cloak were a bright white fur. A red sash tied about his waist symbolized his Targaryen ancestry.

At how her smile only widens at the sight, Jon knew he had made the right decision on it.

As Daenerys approaches him, he takes a few steps forward and offers her his arm. She gladly takes it and together, takes the last few steps towards Sam in front of the Godswood tree.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" Sam begins the ceremony. Sansa takes a step forward, as it was agreed ahead of time that she would speak the first lines instead of Missandei as it seemed to be a little confusing to the Naathi translator when she tried to explain it.

"Daenerys of House Targaryen comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Sansa states in a clear and strong tone.

"Jon, of Houses Stark and Targaryen, heir to the Seven Kingdoms. Who gives her?" Jon was able to match Sansa's tone, trying to hide his nervousness. Luckily, that was not the case.

"Missandei, advisor, handmaiden, and best friend to Daenerys." Missandei took a step forward as Sansa took one back, eventually, both women were back in their original positions.

Sam turns his head to look at Daenerys. "Lady Daenerys, will you take this man?" Daenerys could not help but glance at Jon out of the corner of her eye. She could tell his nerves were spiking and yet, he is doing everything he could to keep it under control.

"Aye, I take this man," Daenerys stats loudly while squeezing Jon's hand. Sam gestures downward, Daenerys and Jon then kneel before the Godswood while keeping their hands entwined. They both lower their heads in silent prayer. Jon could only say a few words, _please bless my union with Daenerys. Allow us to live a great, long life with each other as well as any future children we may be blessed with. _Hoping that the dragon bond that Draco spoke of would take hold.

Jon and Daenerys then stand up and face each other. Jon removes the white cloak bearing the Targaryen sigil, handing it to Missandei. He then removes his own cloak, bearing both the Stark and Targaryen sigils, placing it upon Daenerys' own shoulders. As the Dragon Queen feels her King's scent and heat surround her, the smile upon her face merely widens to an impossible degree with her eyes glazing over, holding back tears of joy and happiness.

As they turn to face the gathered witnesses, applause comes from around them in celebration. Daenerys looks at Qhono, her bloodrider who smacks his fist on his chest. She knows that the celebration that is about to happen in her Khalasar will be tame in comparison to the one for her wedding to drogo - the cold of the north easily put a damper on the fucking under the stars. With a glance towards Jon, they both take off towards Jon's room as quickly as possible.

"See you two tomorrow!" Arya yelled at their rapidly shrinking backs while Sansa and Missandei smile. "Enjoy yourselves!"

With a slam, the door to Jon's chamber swings open while Daenerys rushes to the partition on the left side of the bed. Missandei and Sansa had orchestrated to have most of Daenerys' things moved here during the ceremony, which is a huge convenience to her. While Daenerys begins to remove her dress, Jon starts getting the room ready by closing the door, securing the curtain on the window and adding several logs to the fireplace. Jon begins to remove his own clothes, only leaving on a loose tunic and his underclothes. _Even though we have been in this situation before on the boat, this is in a different context. We are married now, husband and wife._

A moment his own insecurities and the manipulations of others had denied them. _No one will make us deny our love again._

An angelic voice from behind Jon snaps out his near-brooding train of thought. Jon's breath catches in his throat and he takes Dany in. She is wearing a thin silk robe, showing the deep cleavage between her breasts while barely covering the junction between her thighs with the lightly tied sash around her waist. Jon loudly gulps. _Gods! She is so beautiful and sexy standing there. _A chuckle from Dany causes Jon to shake his head. _Time to show her how much I love her. _Jon pulls his tunic off while taking the few steps closer to Dany. As the fabric hits the ground, Jon grabs Dany's waist and pulls her into a deep kiss.

As their kiss grows in passion, Jon moves them to the bed, Dany spinning them while they fell onto the bed. They broke off their kiss and smiled at each other. Dany leans back to untie the sash around her waist, letting the robe slip down her shoulders to expose her breasts to Jon's sight. Jon did not hesitate to lean up and immediately wraps his lips on her right nipple. Dany's head immediately falls back in a deep moan while dropping her hands to Jon's waist to work his underwear off. With a growl, Dany pushes Jon flat on the bed.

"You better get naked now. Otherwise, I am gonna rip them off you." Jon holds back a shiver at Dany's aroused tone. A dragon wanting her mate. He raises his waist up to quickly work his underclothes off. Once Jon removes them he has to hold back a gasp as Dany immediately reaches down and grabs him tightly.

"I am done waiting. Make love to me, husband." Dany said impatiently while raising herself up slightly to mount Jon. With a drop, Dany accepted Jon into her body once more. A moan emits from both them as Dany eases down on to Jon's lap. Jon rolls them over while staying within Dany.

"As my Queen and wife commands." Jon smiles before leaning down to engage Dany in a passionate kiss.

* * *

The sun begins its trek in the sky, banishing away the darkness. As its light crosses the sky, it begins to peek through the windows in Winterfell. As the room brightens, a pair of eyes slowly open. Jon sees Dany still sleeping face directly in front of him. A loving smile forms on his lips as he takes in the beautiful woman in front of him. He is snapped out of his basking with a soft whine coming from the door. With a shake of his head, he slowly moves out of bed while trying not to disturb Dany. He slips on a thin tunic before unlatching the lock and cracking it open, allowing a white bullet to brush past him. Jon merely nods at the two Unsullied standing guard outside their room before closing the door.

Jon turns around to see Ghost taking his place in front of the fireplace, closing his eyes for a nap. "So predictable," he chuckles and shakes his head as he makes his way back to bed. As he lays down, an arm crosses his chest. Jon turns his head at the other body in the bed. Dany looks at him with slightly sleep-filled eyes. No words are exchanged, none needed. Dany squeezes Jon closer while closing her eyes once more. Jon leans his head forward to rest it upon hers. Falling into a serene rest beside her.

* * *

"OPEN THE GATE, YOU LAZY SOUTHERNERS!" Tormund yells as he rides into Winterfell, finally about to rest a bit. As the Free Folk and Night's Watch enter, most let out sighs of relief as they dismount their horses. The men walk their horses over to the stables, allowing them to feed, drink and rest. They were truly blessed that none of their horses are blown from the hard ride. "Where is King Crow, err, Jon Snow?" he asks one of the guards, who motions towards the hall, which Tormund immediately sets off towards.

As he is about to enter, a voice calls for him from behind. "May I help you, Tormund?" Arya calls out to Tormund, stopping him from opening the doors to the hall. Tormund swings around to come face to face to Jon's favorite sister.

"I was looking for King Crow. I have some news he really needs to hear about the Night King."

Arya stiffens at hearing about the Night King. "I will go see if he is up. He got married to the Dragon Queen last night. So, be prepared."

Tormund merely grins in response to Arya's reply. He finally lets out a chuckle while shaking his head. "Finally! Good for him! He deserves some happiness out of this whole shithole of hell." Tormund says while Arya nods in agreement. Arya turns around and heads to Jon's room. Arya lightly knocks on his door.

"Jon?" Arya softly whispers while keeping an ear out for a potential reply. She hears a rustling inside the room before the door cracks open. Ghost trots out heading towards the Godswood, possibly to relieve himself. A shadow crosses over Arya from the doorway. Arya looks up after eyeing Ghost to see Jon standing there in only a pair of pants. Arya merely raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, Arya? Please don't wake my wife." Jon smiles deeply as he says _wife_ since it is just starting to sink in that he now has one.

Arya meets Jon's smile before replying. "Tormund just arrived from Castle Black. He says that he has important news regarding the Night King you need to know immediately." Arya replies after wiping the smile from her face. Jon now removes his own smile at the mentions of Tormund and the Night King.

"Give me a few moments to get dressed and cleaned up. I will meet him in the Hall." Arya merely nods and walks away as Jon closes the door to his room. Turning around, he sees Daenerys still asleep. As much as he knows she may want to know what Tormund wants, he can not bring himself to wake her. Jon begins to dress, he can not tear his eyes from taking in the sight of Dany sleeping in his bed. Even the threat of the Night King could not keep the smile that returns to his face as he plants a kiss on her forehead lightly, trying not to wake her. Jon closes the door softly and glances at the two Unsullied guards. He nods at them before heading to the hall.

Jon enters the hall and sees Tormund and Arya waiting in front of the head table for him. They had turned around to face him as he entered. Seems that they were the only ones there - good, for Jon didn't want any rumors to be spread uncontrollably. Tormund immediately greeted him as only he could.

"King Crow! I hear that you finally bagged that Dragon Queen. Took you long enough!" Tormund pulls Jon into a big bear hug with big smiles on both of their faces. "Just sad that she will be saddled with your small pecker."

"At least she does not have to deal with your disappointing pecker." Jon harps back to Tormund, who slaps him on the back.

"I wish I was bringing good news on the day after your wedding. The Night King and the Army of the Dead have made it passed the Wall. They will be here by sunset." Tormund relays to Jon, with a serious look on his face.

Jon sighed, knowing that this was coming yet dreading it all the same. "We best get ready for the bastards. If you don't mind, inform the Free Folk and Night's Watch to start preparations. Meet up with Davos to see what may still need to be done for defenses." Jon informs Tormund who nods and walks out of the hall. Jon turns to Arya, no words being said, she follows Tormund out.

Jon takes a seat at the head table, sighing. _I am not ready to deal with the Dead once more. Yet, I know we must. Please, for all that is sacred in the North, let my family survive. _Just then, a shocking realization hits Jon like a snowball to the face. _Oh crap. Now that we are married, Dany is going to remember everything… _His face turned pale, ice in his heart at imagining Daenerys suddenly hating him. _Yet it will also protect us from dying. I knew the other foot had to drop after my wedding. Damn balance._ Jon stands up and heads back to his room to see if Dany is up.

* * *

Meanwhile, as he entered his shared chambers with a gentle locking of the door behind him, Daenerys begins dreaming of her original life before Jon was sent back in time. She watches how their first flight originally went, the discord already presenting in Winterfell, the issues with Sansa already forming and the deaths of Rhaegal, Missandei, Jorah, & many others. She thought that was all until she saw her siege of King's Landing and what Jon had to do to her.

"_You will always be my Queen." They kissed as the ashes of the tens of thousands of dead in King's Landing fell around them._

Dany immediately bolts upright in bed, almost feeling the sharp pain in her heart. Her hand jumps to her chest, to make sure there was no knife, scar or blood. Once she reassures herself that she is not dead or bleeding, she takes a few breaths to calm herself down. _Oh, Jon. Now I truly understand why you were so happy to see me at the waterfall. We will build a better world and in an honorable way. All thanks to you, my husband._

Just then, the bedroom door opens, allowing Jon to enter and close the door behind himself. When he turns to the bed, he sees that Dany is awake. Dany smiles and holds out her hand towards Jon to put him at ease. Jon smiles softly while approaching Dany and taking her hand into both of his.

"I remember, Jon. I now know truly how hard it was for you to do, what you did to me. I do not judge you harshly for killing me. If you want, we can discuss this further after the dead are dealt with. With you by my side, we will guarantee that the future you experienced will never come to pass." Dany explains with a fierce passion while gripping on tightly to Jon's hands to prevent him from moving away or letting go. Jon smiles in response as he feels the heaviness on his shoulders begin to evaporate. He takes a seat on the bed, leaning down to place a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"There is something else, Jon. Something I felt, more than remembered." Jon's smile is wiped off his face at this mention from Dany, immediately beginning to worry about what else it could be. Dany takes his hand, that is still entwined with hers and moves it south on her body. She lets go of his hand and pulls his palm towards her until it is laying upon her lower abdomen. Jon tilts his head in confusion while Dany smiles waiting for Jon to catch on. It does not take long.

"Are you serious? How can you tell?" Jon's eyes dart quickly from Dany's eyes to her abdomen and back, repeatedly. With a squeeze from Dany's hand on top of his, his eyes stop on hers.

"It's hard to explain. I could just feel something within me like something had finally faded from my body as I awoke this morning. I think that was the curse from the witch being lifted." Jon's smile could not get any bigger as he continued stroking her stomach, placing a light kiss upon her stomach - whispering something before pulling back up. Dany could not bring herself to ask what he whispered to their unborn child. Her smile now falters slightly as reality sprung up in her mind.

"Jon, we can not tell anyone until I begin to show. Once we announce it though, I have a feeling that Cersei and others will send assassins to kill me before the babe is born. Even then, our babe will be in constant danger until Cersei is removed from power." Dany tries her best to keep the fear out of her voice, but Jon could pick it up anyway. His own smile changed to a look of determination.

"I swear on everything we have been through as well as my own life, I will not any one take either of you from me. I did not go through hell and back to just have you taken away from me again." Jon fiercely explained to his new wife. Dany could hear the lightest growl beneath his words. A dragonwolf through and through.

* * *

Outside of Winterfell, you could see the sun beginning its daily trek across the sky. Suddenly, dark clouds begin to cut off its light to all the surrounding areas. It goes from day to night in just moments. Orders begin to be barked out all over Winterfell and its grounds. The Free Folk, Dothraki, Unsullied and Northerners begin to break down the camps outside Winterfell's walls with haste while moving the supplies inside. A ring of torches began to be lit that surround Winterfell's borders. Screeches from Daenerys' dragons could be heard as they awoke from the new activity.

Far away, where the torches looked like stars on the horizon, a horse's hoof drops into the snow. Riding atop it, a general of the Night King's dead army, a white walker. The general turns his head as his fellow white walkers all line up with the army of the dead behind them. All of them, 100,000 of them, in complete silence. A rush of wind rips through the army as snow begins to fall. Not one soldier in the formation reacts as giant leathery wings flap above. The wight Viscerion is hovering in place with the Night King upon his back, eyeing up the distant Winterfell. A smirk crosses his face as the memory of the one who had defied him at Hardhome, knowing he was there. With a wave of his hand, the entire army begins moving forward.

* * *

As horns begin blowing all over Winterfell, Jon immediately stands up from Dany's bed. He turns to lock eyes with her. Knowing no words were needed, she immediately jumped out of bed to begin dressing as Jon rushed to the door. As Jon opens the door, he sees a raised hand that was about to knock on it. Missandei gasps in surprise. Jon merely stands to the side and gestures to allow her entry. Missandei quickly rushes in to assist Daenerys in getting dressed. Jon stops himself from leaving the room, turns around and heads across the room to where Daenerys is standing. He embraces her from behind, leans his head down and places a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Dany. My heart is forever yours." Jon softly whispers into her ears. He could feel the tension that had appeared with the horns, dissipate out of her body as she relaxes into his embrace. She turns her head to place a similar kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Jon. My heart and soul will always be yours, my dragonwolf." Dany whispers back into Jon's ear. As Jon is about to pull away, Dany grabs his arm that is around her waist.

"You better come back to us," Dany whispers even softer as she knew Missandei was trying to give them space for their moment. Jon smiles and places a second kiss on her cheek before releasing her and heading out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

As Jon walks out of the main gates of Winterfell, he can see several of his commanders directly men to finish as quickly as possible, the defenses as some were purposely left open to allow free movement. The final trenches, wooden spikes, shattered dragonglass and what siege equipment they were able to build and get under short notice, was being moved into place. He could see wicks and fire lines being prepared across the front lines.

A hiss from above him breaks his gaze over the men. Jon jerks his head up to see Rhaegal hovering above him, with a knowing look in his eyes. Jon smiles, _of course, they know. War is about to start. I hope that they are ready for both the Night King and their undead brother._ A sharp bark from above him tells him all he needs to know. With a nod, Jon begins walking towards a small clearing in front of the defenses. Rhaegal immediately touches down, bending his wing towards his rider. As Jon takes his position on Rhaegal's back, Drogon touches down in front of them. Jon feels some warmth touch his mind that he could tell was not the dragons. He looked to his left and smiles. Daenerys is walking towards them, looking every bit a warrior queen. She has three daggers strapped to her person: a Valyrian Steel which was given to them by Bran which was from Littlefinger and two dragonglass ones. Jon could only see the Valyrian Steel dagger on her right side, knowing the other two were hidden in case she was disarmed.

As Jon moved his leg forward to settle himself, he hit something that was not Rhaegal. As he looks down to his left, his eyes widen. _What the- Why is a sword strapped to Rhaegal?_ Jon reaches down, unstraps the blade and lays it in his lap. He immediately is put off by the weight. Not by how much it weighs, but by how much it does not. _No way._ Jon looks at the crossguard, seeing two dragonheads with several rubies encrusted on them. As Jon unsheathes the sword, a brilliant red blade is revealed to him. Jon could barely contain his surprise. _This is Dark Sister, Visenya's blade. How?_ Before Jon could wonder any further, a presence enters his mind which causes Jon to sit up straight on Rhaegal.

_Hello again, Jon. _Draco whispers in Jon's mind. _The ancient laws may forbid me from directly fighting in battle with you. It does not prevent me from granting a gift to assist you. I feel that this blade will benefit Daenerys the most. Good luck. I wish you good fortune in the battles to come._

Jon could not determine any strange stresses in his voice, Draco was simply calm the whole time. Jon could only say, _Thank You. I will make sure your gift is not in vain._

He feels a mental smile from Draco. _You are welcome, Jon. Protect them both as they are your future. _Jon does not need to ask who _both_ are. He feels the presence withdraw from his mind. Jon slides the sword back into its sheath and quickly dismounts from Rhaegal. Jon contains himself from nearly running to Daenerys. As they reach each other, Jon hands the sword over to Daenerys who has a confused look on her face. She accepts the sword regardless. Jon nods towards her, she takes it and begins to unsheathe the blade. As she sees the dragons upon the cross guard then the red blade, her hand holding the sword stops as she immediately raises her eyes to Jon's. Jon merely smiles at her, knowing she would want an explanation that will have to wait until after the battle. Jon steps around her to help strap the sword to her left side as the Valyrian dagger was on her right. Once the blade is secured, he steps back in front of Daenerys. He quickly glances around, taking note that no one was watching them. He grabs her hands and places a soft kiss upon the knuckles of both her hands. Dany smiles in response, with a nod to each other, they separate and head towards their respective dragons. As soon as they are both mounted on their dragons, they withdraw their swords to hold them high above their heads. Drogon and Rhaegal let out sharp roars, causing cheers and battle cries to join them.

The Battle of Winterfell, the fate of Westeros was about to begin.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for your patience in this chapter! Thanks also go out to my beta, Longclaw-16! I am truly thankful for his assistance.**

**The delay in this chapter is me getting a new job, working graveyards. Limited to writing during my off days (3 per week).**


	7. The Battle of Winterfell, Part 1

**AN: A HUGE HUGE shoutout to Longclaw for his assistance with this chapter. He truly helped me put the finishing touches on this Chapter.**

**The Battle of Winterfell, Part 1 **

**AKA **

**The Dragons meet the Dead**

* * *

The wind rushes past Jon's ears as Rhaegal takes to the skies with Dany and Drogon at his side. As the final preparations are being made below them, he can see a distant fog approaching. Jon knows from experience that this fog is merely the Night King's attempt in hiding his numbers, eliminating all chance for the living to spot his movements. A sharp shriek echoes across the land, temporarily halting all activity around Winterfell. It takes a pair of light hoots from both Rhaegal and Drogon - banking over the great castle - to shake people back into action. Jon's eyes have yet to leave the fog in front of them. He then notices that the fog seems to stop just barely within the first ring of their defenses.

_What is he planning? I know he will not wait long before attacking._ Jon notes to himself before turning to look at Dany. She is also gazing deeply into the fog; a firm look on her face. Jon notices several flames coming into being below them. At first, he is confused until an image of Melisandre flashes through his mind. A look of fear passes over his face as he locks eyes with Dany, who sports a similar look. She nods at him, no words needed to communicate - their bond that strong.

_Is this the dragon bond? _If it was, he'll find out soon.

It takes Jon a mere second before guiding Rhaegal to land in front of the flames. He knows from his memories that it will be mere moments until the battle begins. As the dragon thuds on the snow-capped ground, the Dothraki are holding their arakhs high while Melisandre lights them. Instead of stopping her, Jon instead immediately dismounts Rhaegal and rushes towards Jorah. Jorah looks away from Melisandre to see Jon rushing towards him. Jorah lowers his head as Jon approaches. "My King."

"Ser Jorah! You will hold the horse in place."

"I'm sorry…" the old knight is confused at the King's vehemence.

"I mean it, Jorah. Going toe to toe in a frontal charge is suicide." He points directly at the fog, letting each of the screamers and bloodriders take a good look at it. "No matter what, do NOT command the Dothraki to charge. I ask that you remain to the plan. I do not want the Dothraki dying unnecessary deaths." Jon hopes, no prays that he follows his advice even though he did not command the loyalty as Dany did over them.

A look moves from the King to Melisandre. She gazes at Jon, seeming to sense something amiss… as if she could see right through him. A smile spreads on her face. "You heard your King, Ser Jorah."

Jorah nods firmly before speaking. "Aye, I will do so. As long as you make sure our Queen remains safe up there." Jorah mentions while motioning with his eyes to where Drogon was still hovering above them. Jon firmly nods before turning around to re-mount Rhaegal. "Easy boy," he says, caressing the dragon's scales. Letting his contentment at stopping another travesty seep into the nervous dragon. He purrs underneath him, plan working. "Fly."

With a light roar, Rhaegal returns to the skies to retake his place next to his mother and brother. Jon looks to his right; Dany was already watching him as Rhaegal levels into a calm glide next to Drogon. Jon forms a smile on his face and nods in reassurance, alleviating the fearful look on her face. Jon looks down at the main walls of Winterfell to see the flaming signal of Arya gesturing to him from the top of the gatehouse. With three bobs of Rhaegal's head at Jon's command, she waves the flaming shafts parallel before forming a simple X. It was merely a confirmation of his orders.

As Jon turns to look forward once more, Arya motioned for Podrick to bring the horn hanging from his shoulder to his lips, setting off a short blow. This signaled all the archers on the walls to light their fire pits, which were to be used to light their arrows, as well as string arrows on their bows.

Jon looks below himself to see the Northerns, Free Folk, Dothraki and Unsullied getting into position. He could even make out where Grey Worm was standing nearly dead still while monitoring the preparations. Jon felt a cold wind suddenly sweep over him. He looks up to see that the fog had begun moving again, much more slowly, towards Winterfell. Jon wrings his hands gripping the spines on Rhaegal's back. _Here we go._

The Night King watches as the smaller dragon rejoins the larger one in the sky. He is hit by the knowledge that both dragons must now have their riders. Currently, this was a minor change or at least he believed. He feels a feather touch on his mind from below. His White Walkers were getting restless, itching to send their men into battle. Apparently cocky arrogance in the face of the enemy plagues even the undead, the demon king muses. With a bare glance below, he signaled his army to move forward, if his generals expect a quick victory, he would let them win it.

After a few moments, painful screeches were heard, and the Night King feels hundreds of his troops suddenly die true deaths. The fog was impacting his own view of the battleground and the images he was getting from his Walkers were confusing, to say the least. With a wave of his hand, he lessened the fog so he could see the ground. He is shocked by what he sees.

_Very clever, Jon Snow. _Without a sound, he calls for his own mount. _Let's have some fun._

* * *

Jon can not help the smirk that forms on his lips as the surprised and painful screeches reach his ears. He notices the fog begins to stop then retreat, beginning to reveal the front lines of the Army of the Dead. The dead had begun encountering the first dragonglass pits in the first ring of their defenses. Yet, Jon knew it would not hold them for long as sheer numbers would just fill the pits up. Hence why there were over five hundred pits all around Winterfell.

Jon suddenly heard screeches from behind, he turns around to see the same thing happening from the rear. The Night King had indeed split his army to try to overwhelm them quickly. Hence why Jon had more pits dug to the rear as well as having them closer together. He still made sure that several hundred archers still manned the rear walls just in case.

More screeches were heard from the front, causing Jon to refocus back forward. He noted that the army was quickly making its way towards the second ring of defenses as the first was overwhelmed. The first wave of fire arrows whistled below him, taking out the entire first few lines of the dead. It looked like Arya had the archers altering waves of arrows using fire then dragonglass.

As the dead approaches the second ring of defenses, which also included the dragonglass pits of the first ring but also had dragonglass spears plus a surprise that Jon was able to secure from King's Landing. The Dothraki screamers began making their war calls. Jorah signaled them to charge as the dead began hitting the spears and pits, horses thundering across the plains as they wheel around to hit the first wave by the flank - taking advantage of the gap that had formed by each bloc shifting away from each other. Jorah had been informed beforehand, to not let the Dothraki get more than halfway into the first ring of defenses. They did not want them to die from superior numbers.

As the Dothraki collided with the dead, three short horn blasts erupted. The White Walkers leading the first charge looked around in confusion. Starting as a light clap before growing to a roaring thunder. A huge wave of Northern calvary began approaching the dead from both the East and West, allowing them to double envelop them from the rear.

* * *

Before Jon could watch the Dothraki charge, a sharp screech-like roar came from the dissipating fog. Jon & Dany quickly look forward to locating the Night King. As Jon's thoughts quickly reminded him of how the Night King attacked the first time, he quickly guided Rhaegal to yaw sharply to the left, wings straining as the dragon ascends above the great castle. Dany remained in place to draw him out. It worked.

From above, the Night King riding the wight-Viserion quickly dives towards Dany. Dany, expecting this, counters with a sharp roll, allowing Drogon to escape the coming assault. This threw the Night King off track, trying to pull out of the steep dive, causing the wight-Viserion's tail to scrape the ground, the tip impacting against the hard ground and shearing off. It caused a painful screech to come from wight-Viserion. The Night King seemly annoyed by either Daenerys' move or the cries from his mount, forced wight-Viserion to quickly give chase to Daenerys.

Being the swiftest of the dragons, wight-Viserion quickly catches up, loosing a stream of blue fire at Drogon. Dany hears Drogon's anguished cries. Feeling the cold of the flames licking at her. "_Drogon, loop!" _The black dragon roars and lurches forward with his mighty wings. Escaping Viserion's clutches and looping around. Ready to dive right atop wight-Viserion. But the Night King is smart. Wings thundering, wight-Viserion slows into a gentle turn, coming out right behind Drogon as he comes out of his dive - fifty feet behind where the beast is supposed to be according to Dany's calculations. The resulting blast of fire slams directly into Drogon, sending him careening through the air. Scales burnt and an immense cold seeping into his body. The roars rip through the air. Dany feels all of Drogon's pain, crying out as she tried to hold on. _Jon, where are you?!_

Winterfell twinkling below them, the Night King urges wight-Viserion to yaw around the injured Drogon, using the superior speed and agility to his advantage. Maw open and glowing a bright blue, he is just about to strike the killing blow when a sharp whistle came through the air. The Night King had a look of confusion before realization hit him as something fast and strong hits wight-Viserion, sending all of them spinning through the air.

_Time to die. _Jon's hands grip Rhaegal's spines tightly, wings setting off sonic booms through the air as both dragons righted themselves. Wight-Viserion out in front while Rhaegal gives chase close behind - gouts of flame lance out of the green dragon's jaw. The Night King reverses the turn, attempting to force Jon to fly out in front and into his clutches, trails of fire lighting the dark sky. Rhaegal doesn't take the bait and reverses, trying to remain behind Wight-Viserion, weaving back and forth until a close in douse of dragonfire causes the Night King to make a mistake… right into the green dragon's open talons.

Rhaegal has the beast that was once his brother's neck in his jaws as Jon made sure to keep the Night King from harming Rhaegal in any way. As the Night King rose an ice spear to thrust into Rhaegal's eye, Jon swung Longclaw to intercept. Jon put so much force behind his swing that the spear shatters, stunning the Night King. "Boy, hit!" The dragon rears his head back and slams his snout right into the undead dragon's shoulder. Losing balance, the Night King tumbles off into the void. Rhaegal beating his wings and rocketing Wight-Viserion towards the ground.

As the Night King impacts the ground, landing in the center of the second ring of defenses on the east side of Winterfell, Rhaegal crushed several of Viserion's vertebrae. Jaws ripping through the neck, the green dragon empties a gout of flame into the void. Viserion died immediately, ceasing all movement, and dropping as dead weight to the ground just as Dany arrives. Both Rhaegal and Drogon let out strong roars as Viserion impacts the ground. Jon looks at Dany, exchanging a smile before they take off in separate directions. Dany taking position over the first ring of defenses to cull the remainder of the army while Jon moved into the second ring to light the trenches lined with tar and dragonglass.

* * *

As the trenches were lit, it was the signal the catapults were waiting for. They began to launch their payloads of dragonglass packed shells, releasing the dragonglass as shrapnel as they shattered upon impact and shower their deadly shards in every which direction.

By now the Dothraki had pulled back to their original positions but had sent their horses inside Winterfell. They all dual-welded arakhs, one still on fire from Melisandre while the second tipped with dragonglass. Jorah wielding his sword and arakh, both coated in dragonglass, screamed before charging, "FOR THE KHALEESI!" with the Dothraki following his lead. They immediately began killing the dead able to get through the two rings of defenses. The Unsullied move forward to kill any dead that slips past the Dothraki. The archers are released from volley fire, sending arrows at will into the packed mass of corpses.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Winterfell crypts…**

Sansa, Tyrion, Missandei, Varys, and Melisandre rest deep within the Winterfell crypts, along with the young and old of Winterfell. Standing in front of the statue of Ned Stark, the acting Lady of the keep never thought that they would be taking refuge here - among her own family's dead. As she gazes in the stone eyes of her father, she found herself thinking back to when her family first separated all those years ago when going to King's Landing. _Now reunited… reunited to die together. _She shakes her head. Jon and Daenerys would win… she needs to believe that.

A shuffling of feet from behind her snaps her out of her reverie. A few moments pass until Tyrion finally came upon her right. No words were needed as the muffled booms from above echoed all around them.

A sharp crack and screeches began to echo down into the crypts. Its sound causes the people to freeze in fear while trying to keep the children from crying. Somehow, a few children were closer to the sound, cheerfully playing unaware of the danger coming. A group of snarls startles the children and they see several wights standing at the entrance to the crypts. With another snarl, they charged. When the wights got within mere feet of the children, a flash of a red dress speeds past them.

Melisandre begins to chant as flames came into being to hold the wights back. Valyrian incantations drawing from the torches and lanterns to create a protective screen, the corpses of long-dead Kings of Winter screeching and writhing at the fire. "Get them back!" yelled the Red Woman. Suddenly a gust of cold hits her. Melisandre knows what's coming before even seeing it. "Get them all back!"

As the children were being pulled back into safety, a white hand reached through the flames to grab Melisandre's throat. The flames immediately vanished allowing the White Walker to be completely seen by the people several yards away. As she struggled, the White Walker noted the amulet around her neck and began to reach for it. Melisandre noted this and grabbed it in her own hand.

"I don't think so. We both now go to meet our Lord." With this, she closed her eyes and begin to whisper a forgotten spell. As her whispering picked up in speed, the amulet around her neck began to glow yellow before becoming a deep red. When she reached the end of the spell, she opens her eyes to lock them with the White Walker. Her amulet was pulsing a bright red as she gripped it hard and pulled it off her neck. The moment the amulet left her skin, it stops pulsing and the red light it was emitting begins to brighten. As Melisandre's hair begins to gray, her amulet bursts into flame. It engulfs all of the dead in the crypts before going out in a flash, leaving no traces of the wights, White Walker or Melisandre herself.

Sansa takes a breath before realization sinks in.

"We need to seal the crypts before more come. Hurry!" As she runs back up the crypts with Tyrion, Varys, and Missandei following her, the women begin to usher their children further back into the crypts to increase their odds of safety.

When the foursome got to the entrance, they were lucky to see that the stone slab had merely been pushed aside instead of being destroyed. As quietly and quickly as possible, they slowly moved the slab back into place. They used several logs to reinforce the back of the slab, just in case. Once finished, they retreated back down into the crypts.

As the others walked in front of Sansa, she noticed some frost behind one of the statues of her ancestors. As she passed the statue, she passes through a cold wind before feeling a cold grasp clamped down on her shoulder. It makes an audible clunk in the crypts. It grabs the foursomes attention immediately.

"SANSA! Behind you!" Tyrion yells as he turns around. Sansa quickly turns around to see that the grasp on her shoulder, was none other but a White Walker's hand. The Walker placed its other hand on Sansa's neck, slowly lifting her off the ground and squeezing her neck.

Sansa begins to gasp for breath with the White Walker increasing the pressure on her throat, a sudden gasp emits from the White Walker. He releases Sansa immediately, who falls to the ground. Sansa looks up in surprise to see the tip of dragonglass pointing out from the White Walker's abdomen. She gazes up to see a familiar head of hair behind the White Walker.

"You leave my sister alone, you frozen asshole," Arya says before kicking down the White Walker to its knees before driving the Valerian Steel dagger into its chest. The White Walker bursts into tons of ice shards. Arya steps through the ice to embrace Sansa.

"Thank you." Sansa hoarsely says while tightly embracing Arya. A muffled roar followed by a sharp crack, giving them a reminder that the battle is still occurring outside.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for taking so long for this update everyone! Work had me working 6 weeks of 5/12s (5 days, 12 hours a day). It was draining me. I started writing shortly after New Years'. Chapter 8 is coming in about a week. I already have it halfway completed. Here is a tease: Draco will return!**


	8. The Battle of Winterfell, Part 2

**The Battle of Winterfell, Part 2**

**OR**

**The Prince who Brings the Dawn**

Sansa glances at the blade that Arya had used to kill the White Walker. She could of sworn that Daenerys had that blade before the battle began.

"Arya, how did you get that blade? Didn't Daenerys have it before?" Sansa confusingly asks Arya, who merely has a smirk upon her face.

"Well…" Arya starts to tell Sansa.

* * *

**Before the Battle of Winterfell Began…**

Arya is standing on the battlements of Winterfell, gazing out upon the landscape, hoping not for the last time. It's the approaching footsteps that snap her out of it. She turns around to see a pleasant surprise.

"Daenerys. I thought you would be with Jon, getting ready?" Arya asked while curious about why Daenerys was there.

"Arya, I want to give you something to help protect both yourself and others during the battle." Daenerys reached on her belt, unstraps the Valyrian Steel dagger and hands it to Arya.

Arya merely looks down at the dagger in her hands. No words are needed as she looks back, locks eyes with Daenerys and nods. Daenerys smiles and nods in return before turning around to join Jon.

* * *

**Back in the Present Battle...**

As Jon finishes the third loop around Winterfell, his eyes find the Night King. Merely searching out the largest swirl of snow and ice used to cloud him from attack. Jon guides Rhaegal down, without having Rhaegal show his vulnerable sides to prevent a repeat of Viserion's death. His eyes met the Night King's and did not leave, even while he dismounts from Rhaegal. _Go help and protect your mother. This is my fight. _Rhaegal gave a low growl showing that he agreed but was reluctant to leave his rider's side. Jon gave a pat upon Rhaegal's nose. Only then did Rhaegal take off. Yet, as Jon drew Longclaw, a burst of flame nearly startled the Night King. Rhaegal did not want Jon to be attacked from behind.

Jon grips Longclaw in both hands as he hears Rhaegal's flapping wings fade away. The Night King smirks before forming an ice spear in his hands.

"I know you can understand me. Make this a fair fight. If you even think of summoning even one wight to help you, then you are nothing but a coward who has to summon a skeleton to win a fight for you," Jon both asks yet taunts the Night King. Jon knew his words took the desired effect when the smirk left the demon's face. Snow and ice roaring around them in the wind, the Night King's ice spear visibly changed, shortening till it forms an ice longsword. Barely a split second passes before the monster charges. Jon takes a deep breath before his sword met the swinging ice.

**CLANG**

Jon met the Night King's swings while the Night King easily met each of Jon's. Ice clashing against steel, the dragonwolf twirling Longclaw in his wrists as he parries the furious slashes. While struggling to keep up to the sheer speed at the demon's assaults, Jon notices that the Night King was getting cocky. Overconfident, moves not at all at the skill he knew the Night King was capable of - relying too much on speed and inhuman strength. Jon decides to try a feint. He starts swinging his sword towards the Night King's waist and watches as the ice sword moves to block. Jon quickly shifts his sword to his other hand in a quickness that would surprise even the Night King before swiping towards the Night King's head. The Night King, surprised by this move, leans back to avoid the move. Longclaw makes a deep cut into the Night King's cheek, forcing the demon back.

The Night King reaches up to his cheek, feeling the deep gash. A look of anger comes over his face. The Night King throws his sword at Jon, who intercepted the throw with Longclaw, causing the ice blade to shatter. As Jon prepared to move in, the Night King raised his hands and encased Jon in a block of solid ice. The Night King smirked as he tapped on the ice, almost as if taunting Jon. The Night King then began calmly walking towards the walls of Winterfell.

As the Night King laid his hands on the walls, he formed frost along with the stones. With a strong punch, he blasts a hole a large enough for him to walk through. A shout grabbed his attention.

"HEY! You frozen fuck!" Theon screamed at the Night King, watching as three White Walkers joined behind him. Before Theon could charge at the Night King, Bran spoke from behind him.

"Die with honor, Theon. You have re-earned it." Bran emotionlessly tells him.

With a cry, Theon charged at the Night King who merely dodged around each of Theon's attempts to strike him. Theon removes his hidden dragonglass dagger from the small of his back, jamming it into the Night King's shoulder. The Night King back slaps Theon several feet. The Night King begins to approach Theon while removing the dagger and tossing it away. As Theon gets to his knees, the Night King puts his hands on either side of his head twisting it hard to the right, cracking his neck.

So ends the life of the Northern Kraken.

The Night King closes the distance to Bran. _And so we meet again, Raven._

"Killing me won't win you the war," Bran replies.

_True, but it'll make it easier._ He reaches down and is about to grab him when another voice gets his attention.

"We are not done yet you fuck." Jon breathlessly said, still shivering from the ice. As the Night King turns around, Jon bats aside the longsword, spins Longclaw to double back, and thrusts it straight through where his heart would have been. Jon feels a slight sting on his right side but the adrenaline is pushing him to see it through. He begins to twist his sword in the Night King's chest.

"GO TO HELLS! AND TAKE YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU!" Jon screams as the Night King shatters like glass. The three White Walkers behind them follow suit.

* * *

**A few moments earlier…**

_Rhaegal! I need you! Dracarys!_

With a burst of hot breath, pleasant and not scorching to Jon, Rhaegal arrives above and quickly melts the ice block encasing his rider. When Rhaegal cut off his flame, Jon was using Longclaw to remain standing. Jon looks up to Rhaegal and nods. _A light flame this time if you would. I need to warm up and stop this bastard._ Rhaegal approaches Jon and once again keeps a flame lit in his throat but only allowing its heat to escape his mouth. This quickly dries and warms Jon up enough to allow him to move. With a quick pat on the nose, Jon sends Rhaegal back to Daenerys.

_Here we go, for the final time._ Jon thought as he climbed in through the hole in the east wall.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Daenerys and Drogon are killing thousands with fire while weaving to avoid the ice spears being thrown by the seven White Walkers that were commanding the dead attacking the front. As a spear was about to impact her shoulder, a burst of flame destroys it. She turns to see Rhaegal without Jon next to her. She was about to start worrying when a calm feeling came over her, telling her that Jon was fine.

She and her sons continue strafing the dead's reserves. That is until she notices that Rhaegal peels off to head back to the east side of Winterfell. She knew then that Jon must be summoning him. The passing minutes were a blur. Attack run after attack run, Dany trying with all her might to stem the tide of corpses throwing themselves at the walls. Swarming the defenders of Winterfell, Daenerys' gouts of dragonfire seeming like she is bailing out a massive ship with a bucket.

After what seems to be hours the sound of shattering gets her attention. She looks down to see the White Walkers breaking apart, wights simply collapsing into twisted piles of rotting flesh and bone. She smiles in joy realize that the Night King had been killed. A sharp pain hits her heart. When she feels no blood or puncture, her mind jumps to the one other cause. _JON!_

* * *

**Back in the Godswood…**

As the dead began to collapse, Jon felt a warm trickling from his side. Jon looks down to see the longsword of the Night King embedded deep into his flesh. Blood beginning to run down his side to his leg. He looks up to Bran and can only say one thing.

"Shit." _Dany is gonna be pissed. _Jon collapses to the ground. Bran says nothing as he glances his eyes upwards.

* * *

"JON!" Drogon and Rhaegal land in the Godswood, while Daenerys quickly dismounts to rush over to Jon. She kneels, pulling Jon's body on her lap.

"Don't you dare die on me, Jon! We lost each once before, not again!" Daenerys yelled while tears ran down her face. Jon weakly smiles at her.

"We will always be together, Dany. I consider this my penance for what I did to you." As Jon spoke, Dany merely holds him stronger and closer to her.

"Yes, we will." Dany leans down to place a kiss upon Jon's lips. _I will never let you go._

As Jon takes his final breath, Daenerys refused to release him. Suddenly, a bright light burst out from Jon's wound. It startles Daenerys to lean back to see what was happening. However, she did not release him.

After a few moments, the light begins to fade. A look of shock covers Daenerys' face. She could see that the wound on Jon's side had miraculously healed. When the light had completely faded, Jon began breathing again. After a few breaths, Jon begins to open his eyes to see Dany's tear covered face. He reaches a hand up to wipe the tears off her face.

"It looks like the bond from our wedding is kicking in," Jon says with a slight smile while Dany smiles in return, wonder written on her expression.

A happy laugh escaped her, hand placed on the wound. Feeling a deep heat. _Blood of the dragon. _"I love you, Jon."

"I love you, Dany." Their lips met just as the cheers rang out from inside Winterfell. Sunlight poking out unobstructed from the distant hills for the first time since winter began.

The sound of clapping causing the duo to break their kiss to see the cause of the interruption. Jon immediately pulls himself and Dany to their feet.

It was a familiar face… at least for the King. "Congratulations are in order, my dragons. The Night King and the Army of the Dead have been defeated, for the final time." Draco says while walking towards them.

Jon inclines his head in respect, while Dany was confused for a moment. "Is that?" When he squeezes her hand, Dany bows as well. The being that saved her life… brought them a new future.

"It is an honor to meet you, Daenerys Stormborn," the divine being says, taking her hand in his to place a kiss atop it. "What will you two do next?" It seemed like an innocent question from Draco yet they were getting the impression that their answer would mean everything. Jon looks at Dany, silently indicating that she should answer, he would follow her lead.

"Since I got my memories back, I have been thinking long and hard on this. I know I do not want to repeat my previous mistakes. With Jon by my side, I will not burn King's Landing again. I let me grief and anger consume me." Daenerys explains in a morose tone while gripping hard on Jon's hand. "The wheel must be broken, even if I must break part of myself." Draco smiles in response, happy to see that Daenerys has learned her lesson.

"I am happy to hear that, Daenerys." Draco gestures at them to follow him. He turns around and begins walking outside of Winterfell. Draco approaches a massive corpse. As they get closer, Jon and Daenerys realize that it is actually Viserion. The Queen nearly stops in shock, only Jon's silent tugging on her hand has her keep moving closer. Instinctively, she moves closer to him. Seeking out the warmth of her beloved husband. In seeing her child… it was sorely needed.

"Why are we here?" Daenerys asks Draco while also trying to hold back her tears.

He smiles, patting the scales of the long dead dragon. "I can tell you are serious, Daenerys Stormborn. Your words sincere and your heart pure, the battle within yourself won. There will be pain, times that try you, but of this, I am certain." Pressing his hand against the smooth cream scales, a happy laugh leaves his lips. "For you learning from your past and changing the future for the better, I would like to grant you a reward. I am here to resurrect Viserion." Draco explains to a shocked Daenerys and Jon. Daenerys tries to open her mouth multiple times but is unable to speak.

Draco walks the Viserion's head, barely hanging onto the rest of his body due to his neck being severed by Rhaegal. Draco moves his hand in front of his mount, like he was about to cough in it, but instead breathes a deep green fog in to his hand. Draco takes a few steps, kneels down and pours the fog into Viserion's mouth. Draco takes a few steps back as the green fog begins to cover Viserion's body.

First, the bones begin to heal and the broken neck comes back together. The flesh begins to reverse the process of rotting. The holes in the wings begin to close as the color changes from gray to gold. The missing scales from his body grew back in, covering the newly regrown flesh. "Enjoy this gift, and ensure that the lessons learned were not in vain."

Jon and Daenerys could do nothing but stand there as Viserion's body regained its vitality. When the process completed, Viserion looks like he was sleeping. Draco smiles at Jon and Daenerys as he approaches Viserion's head. He lays his hand upon his snout. A wave of golden magic ripples over Viserion's body. A gust of air comes out of Viserion's nose. Daenerys could no longer hold back the tears running down her face. Draco steps back to allow Daenerys to take her son back in. With a glance towards Jon, Draco smiles as he vanishes before Jon's eyes.

Daenerys lays her hand down upon Viserion's snout, feeling the returning heat of a dragon.

"Viserion" Daenerys whispers to Viserion, causing his eyes to open. A brilliant gold.

* * *

**AN: There we go! The Battle of Winterfell is over! I know these 2 chapters were smaller in comparison to Chapter 6 but I wanted to take my time and make sure they fit, regardless of length. The next chapter will be up next month. **

**AN 2: I put in two references in this chapter: One for GoT Season 7 and one for The Mummy Returns (with Brendan Fraiser). **


	9. The Secret in the Crypts

Viserion raises his head, breaking the contact with Daenerys' hand as his mind finally comprehends reality for the first time since the frozen lake. Shaking his shoulder, the mighty dragon notices the lack of pain, taking in his surroundings. He lets out a loud roar, seeking some sort of attention - it is given with answering ones from both Rhaegal and Drogon. His fear banished by the sounds of his brothers.

Heart rate falling, Viserion lowers his head to gaze upon his mother standing before him. Daenerys closes the distance, placing her forehead upon Viserion's snot. A slight rumbling sound begins to emit from the Viserion's chest as the two close their eyes, basking in each other's presence.

Jon is at first taken aback by what he is hearing the sounds coming from Viserion. He then recalls that Rhaegal did something similar while he was stroking his chin. Plus, seeing Viserion's relaxed form, it confirms that Viserion is purring. Lips curling into a grin that gradually morphs into a merry laugh, he has to admit that the dragons are as much beggars for pets and scratches as Ghost. Though he is glad that wolves are not like dragons very much. _Ghost breathing fire? No._

Suddenly, Jon feels a burst of hot air erupting into his face and torso. Viserion stares at him, his neck elongated and face barely feet away from Jon's. Behind, Dany trots up through the snow, hands on her hips and smirking at him. "Go on, tell your son you love him," Dany giggles. Jon blinks but realizes what to do. _Daenerys is the Mother of Dragons… makes me the father… _

Gently, he places his own hand on Viserion's snout, less hesitantly than he had with Drogon the first time on Dragonstone. Almost immediately the same sounds emit from his throat. Feeling the surge of his dragonblood within him, the true King realizes just what Viserion was only hours before. Because of him, of how he went half-cocked to the True North on a futile mission. _I'm sorry, boy. I'm sorry I failed you. _Moments later, Viserion nudges his snout into Jon ever so softly. As if forgiving his new father.

The picture brings Dany close to tears. "Go be with your brothers. Please be safe, my son," Daenerys says while taking a few steps back. Viserion raises his head while letting out a slight growl before stretching his wings, joining his brothers in the sky. As Rhaegal and Drogon meet him in the sky, roars and hoots emit from the trio. Instead of a feeling of sorrow as when they lost Viserion, they were conveying a sense of happiness, completeness, and reunion. Daenerys could not prevent the tear running down her cheek at their utter joy.

Jon walks up behind Daenerys, embracing her while having his hands rest upon her abdomen. With a smile, Daenerys leans back against Jon while placing her hands upon Jon's.

"We are together again. We are one." Daenerys softly says. Jon knew the double meaning from her statement, himself and Viserion. He smiles and kisses her neck, coaxing another giggle from her as they cuddle close.

After gazing at the three dragons for a bit, they separate and turn around. Both clasp their hands together, returning to Winterfell. The sun begins to rise in front of them, basking them in its light.

* * *

As Jon and Daenerys enter the Great Hall, smiles form on both their faces as they see who is waiting for them.

"The King and Queen!" thunders Tormund, pumping his fist in the air. "Knew two fuckers stupid enough to ride dragons would make it!" Other cheers erupt from the crowd, heralding both of them as they enter.

Waving to her subjects, Daenerys then moves forward to embrace her best friend, Missandei. So happy to see that her friend survived the battle. As they separate, Ser Jorah moves forward to give his Queen a hug. Grey Worm bows deeply while Daenerys nods in return. Both Tyrion and Varys lower their heads in respect, Daenerys merely smiles as she notices that her council has survived intact.

Meanwhile, Jon is quickly embraced into a hug with Arya. While Jon is embracing Arya, he notes smiles on the faces of Tormund, Sam, and Ser Davos. Jon looks to his left, to see Sansa standing there awkwardly. Once he separates from Arya, he reaches over to pull Sansa into his arms. He feels Sansa take a few deep breaths to prevent herself from sobbing. Jon merely rubs her back, helping her calm down. Sansa releases Jon, allowing Tormund, Sam and Ser Davos to give their own quick hugs to Jon. Daenerys moves back to Jon's left, moving their two councils together.

"Thank you all for being here. The battle is done. Now, who did we lose?" Daenerys asks the group of people in front of her. Jorah steps forward to begin.

"One of your bloodriders, Qhono, was lost when protecting several women and children caught be the dead outside the crypts," Jorah proudly states to Daenerys. His sacrifice gave them enough time to get into the crypts and save their lives."

By the end, Dany has a sad look upon her face. "He has earned his place upon the Nightlands. May he ride forever," Daenerys says with a strong nod from Jorah.

As Jorah steps back, Arya moves forward. "Ser Beric Dondarrion died saving me from about 30 wights. His bravery gave me enough time to get to the crypts to save Sansa from a White Walker." Jon did not know this. At the mention of Sansa, Jon glances at the forming bruise on her neck.

"Are you okay, Sansa?" Jon asks her, while a loving smile forms upon her face.

"Yes." Sansa struggles to speak, her voice coming out very hoarsely. Her voice was so soft, she merely nodded slowly. _Thank you, Draco. _Jon knew he wouldn't be able to stand it if Sansa had turned out just as she did in his alternate future.

Arya steps back as Davos emerges from the crowd. "I know I had my differences with her… with what she did…" Even now, Davos mourns for Shireen. "But Lady Melisandre sacrificed herself in the crypts, destroying an army of wights and saving all children and noncombatants down there. In death, she gave her life for innocents." Jon nodded, knowing how hard it was for his friend to praise a woman who had killed someone he cared about.

Drawing back, Davos left the floor to Bran - Sam pushing him forward. "Theon Greyjoy died attempting to protect me from the Night King." Bran emotionlessly states while Sansa hangs her head in sadness.

"Theon protected the last son of Ned Stark. He gave his life, so that you may live. I feel that he has earned his honor back." Jon states while both Sansa and Arya smile and nod in agreement. Jon turns towards Daenerys. "I would like to send a message to Yara. I want to be the one to inform her of Theon's death. I would also like to ask if we can inter him in the crypts. If she refuses, I will respect that and return him to her so the Ironborn can put him to rest." Jon states to Daenerys who agrees with him.

While Daenerys is checking out Sansa, Jorah approaches Jon. Jorah holds out his hand which Jon grasps in a shake. No words are needed as he knew Jorah was thanking him for keeping his Queen safe. Due to Jorah's feelings for Daenerys, Jon knew he could always trust him to keep both Daenerys and his child safe. If he remains respectful to both of them, Jon feels that Jorah would be a perfect fit to be one of her Queensguard. Jon decides to keep this to himself for now, as it is not appropriate to currently divulge this.

"Tomorrow will be a day of mourning for those lost during the battle. Grey Worm, Ser Davos, please make the proper preparations with respect to all of those who died." Grey Worm and Ser Davos glance at each other, nod and exit the Great Hall. Daenerys watches them leave before a loud slap causes her to turn around. She sees Jon's head turned sharply to the right with a bright red handprint forming on his cheek. Daenerys sees a furious look upon Arya's face. She could guess what she just found out.

"Thank you for that Arya. Gods know I wanted to do that myself when it happened. I got distracted as my son, Viserion, was returned to me." Daenerys says while walking back towards Jon. A roar comes from outside as if to confirm to those inside, _I am truly back_.

"I am feeling quite tired and grimy. I need to clean up." Daenerys says while placing a kiss upon Jon's cheek. She turns around to gesture at Missandei, with Jorah following at the rear. As the door closes behind her, she can hear Arya ask Jon something.

"Now start from the beginning, how did you die?"

* * *

As Daenerys begins to remove her clothes, Missandei begins to get her bath ready. Daenerys walks over to the tub, enjoying the familiar heat cleansing her skin. She could not help but lean back against the tub and close her eyes, hearing Missandei clean up her clothes from the floor while also getting her nightgown ready on the bed for her.

Missandei takes her place at Daenerys' back outside the tub, beginning to untwist her hair to make it washable. Missandei taps her finger on the top of her head, a signal for Daenerys to dunk her head in the water. As she comes back up, Missandei begins brushing her hair while also cleaning it before giving one more tap for a rinse. As Daenerys comes back up a second time, her wall comes down. She can no longer hold back the tears at feeling Jon's death and the returns of both Jon and Viserion, sobs wracking her body. Her friend and handmaiden continue stroking her hair, knowing the catharsis release Daenerys needs.

Eventually, Daenerys is able to regain a semblance of composure. Clearing her throat, Missandei releases her hair and grabs a towel. As Daenerys steps out of the tub, Missandei wraps the towel around the Queen and guides her to a chair, starting to work on Daenerys' hair from a wet, tangled mess into something presentable.

When Missandei finished, Daenerys moves to the bed and drops the towel. She slips on the nightgown, it dropping to hang around her thighs. As Daenerys moves to sit down on the bed, she calls over Missandei.

"I will be staying here for the rest of the evening. Jon should be here soon. Why don't you go spend some time with Grey Worm?" Daenerys smiles at Missandei, who matches her smile. Without trying to seem too eager, Missandei gracefully excuses herself and moves quickly out the door.

As the door clicks shut, Daenerys stands up and moves to the end of the bed. She takes a deep breath, steeling herself. "Lord Draco, I beseech thee for an audience." A couple of moments tick by before a flash of light occurs in front of her, forcing her to avert her gaze. As the light fades away, she sees Draco in front of her.

"Hello Dragon Queen. How may I be of assistance?" Draco says with a slight bow - graciously averting his eyes out of respect for her state of undress.

Covering herself with the furs, Daenerys takes a slight breath before speaking, "I want to first thank you for returning Viserion to me." Draco merely nods, not wanting to stop Daenerys from speaking.

"Now I want to know if Jon or I owe anything for this bond between us and our dragons?" She nods, apprehensive. Taking this in, Draco grins before answering her. "The only thing I ask is that you lean on each other. Trust and love in each other, for the rest of your days, and make sure to bring a golden age to this land. That is all I ask." Daenerys sighs, a slight load lifting off her shoulders.

He makes to leave, but something came to his mind like a flickering candle. "One other thing though. The child in your womb." Daenerys freezes in shock. Her hand quickly moves to cover her still flat abdomen protectively.

Seeing her distress, Draco quickly waves his hands in front of her. "I apologize. I probably should have phrased that better. Do not worry, I am not making any threats, requirements, etc. involving your unborn child. What I meant was that the curse that was upon your womb, has been removed. It will no longer have any negative effects on your child. You will not suffer the same fate as your mother and Jon's mother." Daenerys calms down, slowly lowering her hand from her stomach. "Only... given your bond, the only father of those you bear in your womb can be Jon. All others… I can't begin to say how problematic that would be."

The Queen rolls her eyes. "No, you will not need to worry. There is no man I could ever want other than Jon." The two end up grinning at each other. "Thank you." Daenerys genuinely says to Draco, who smiles and nods. The door behind Daenerys begins to open. Draco waves as he fades away. Hearing the loud thumps of feet on the wooden floor outside, she smirks and rises out of the bed to greet her husband and King.

Entering the room just at that moment, Jon sees Daenerys standing in the center of the room as he closes the door. His mischievous-looking wife glances at the tub before tilting her head pointedly at Jon. "Ah, undressing me already?" he quips, beginning to remove his clothing while walking to the tub. No words were said as the couple merely watched each other, simply happy to be each other's presence.

Jon steps out of the tub and begins toweling himself off while completely aware that Daenerys had yet to remove her eyes from him. Jon is still not used to this amount of gazing, a slight blush begins to form on his cheeks. Daenerys notices with a slight chuckle. Jon heads over to the bed, spooning Daenerys from behind. Once they intertwined their hands upon Daenerys' stomach, they fell asleep.

* * *

As the sun begins to rise over the freshly fallen snow on the lands of the North, in a bed in Winterfell where two Targaryens continue to slumber peacefully. Cuddling close and enjoying the serenity of victory. Unfortunately for them, that peace is about to be broken by someone unexpected.

A massive weight drops onto Jon's side as he cuddles behind Dany, startling him awake. As his eyes open, he sees the bright white maw of Ghost just hanging in front of him.

"Boy, don't you dare!" Jon sternly says while trying to remain quiet, under the assumption that Dany is still sleeping as her breathing is still quite steady. But he knew the moment his words were for naught as Ghost's mouth opens and his tongue rolls out. With a wagging tail, Ghost jumps up and begins eagerly licking Jon's face as Jon begins rolling side to side trying to stop him. This frequent movement is what finally wakes Dany from her slumber. At first, she is confused about what is causing the bed to move. Dany sits up and watches Ghost continuing his assault upon Jon. After waiting several moments, Dany decides to stop this.

"Ghost." This is all it takes to stop Ghost from licking Jon's face anymore and turn his attention to Daenerys. She pats her lap, guiding Ghost to take a few steps over to her and lays his head down exactly where she patted. Ghost began to sniff Daenerys' midsection as she lovingly pets his head. Jon can't help but shake his head as he raises himself to sit up next to Dany. No words are needed as they merely look at each other, enjoying the peace and quiet of this morning, for as long as it should last. A knock at the door snaps the quiet and having Ghost turn his head to have one eye on the door while making sure to not part from Daenerys' hand.

With a sigh, Jon addresses the knock at the door. "Yes?"

"I am sorry to interrupt you this morning, your Grace," Ser Jorah stated through the closed door. "I was asked by Ser Davos and Greyworm to let you know that the preparations for the funerals for all those lost have been made. Everyone is breaking their fast in the Great Hall before moving outside."

"Thank you, Ser Jorah. Please ask Missandei to assist Daenerys in getting ready in about 10 minutes," Jon replied while standing up off the bed, stretching bare as the day he was born. Dany could not help but admire the bare ass just a few feet in front of her, licking her lips with desire. She had to resist from reaching out as they would not be presentable in just ten minutes. Jon walks over to the tub, to start putting on some fresh clothes. As he fixes his cloak, he is wearing the same clothing that he did when he first met Daenerys, minus the direwolf-emblazoned cuirass. _I'm a Targaryen now. _He made a mental note to have a three-headed-dragon one made for him.

Jon, now fully dressed, turns around to see that Dany is sitting in the same place as she was when he got up. Jon could not stop himself from shaking his head seeing the slight look of disappointment upon her face, knowing she just spent the entire time checking him out. Dany merely smiles in response, knowing she was caught. Jon could do nothing but walk over and place a kiss upon her lips. As Jon pulls away, Dany reaches out and grabs his vest to pull him back into another kiss.

"Dany. As much as I would love to continue this, Missandei should be arriving at any moment." Jon tells Dany but ends up climbing between her legs in bed. Unable to resist.

He is saved by a gentle knocking at the door. "Your Grace, you requested me?" Missandei gently asks through the door. It gives Jon the opening to pull away from Dany and walks over the door to let Missandei.

"Hello, Missandei. I asked Ser Jorah to bring you so you can assist Daenerys in getting ready for the day ahead," Jon replies while Missandei makes her way over to the tub, the dresser behind it.

"Ghost, come. Let's go eat while Daenerys gets ready." With a final pat from Daenerys, Ghost jumps up and runs out the door. Jon smiles at Dany as he exits. She takes a deep breath before getting out of bed, removing the gown she wore to bed - not at all ashamed of her nakedness in front of Missandei.

"Sleep well, Your Grace?" Missandei asks as Daenerys stands in front of her, beginning to dress.

"Yes, one of the best nights I have had in a long time." Daenerys smiles remembering how safe she felt in Jon's arms. She is sorely tempted to tell Missandei about the child now growing in her womb. She manages to not spill words to her best friend, knowing that Jon and herself wanted to keep this news to themselves for as long as possible.

* * *

Jon and Daenerys walk hand in hand outside the main gate at Winterfell while their three dragons quietly flew above them. As they reach the first bonfires that had been sent up. Jon releases Daenerys' hand as they both turn back around to face all those who were assembled in front of Winterfell. Their councils are directly in the front, with his on the right while Daenerys' is on the left.

"Today, we honor those who made the ultimate sacrifice to end the Long Night. Let us remember their lives in celebration." Jon speaks to the crowds with Daenerys in near awe at his presence. "I will not say to not to cry for not all tears are evil. These celebrations will make such a mark upon history that the gods themselves will hear us. The North Remembers!" The entire crowd, even the Dothraki and Unsullied, echoes back his final sentence. Daenerys moves closer to Jon as they turned back around. They look at each other before glancing upwards seeing their dragons. Together, they gave the order.

"DRACARYS!" Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion begin lighting the bonfires from above. It seems like they were keeping the full power of their flames back. They were making a point of just setting them ablaze not destroying them instantly to ash.

As the bonfires begin to peter out, the massive crowds begin to disperse. They begin to head out in several different directions with most of the Northerners going inside Winterfell, the Free Folk walking with the Dothraki into the Dothraki camp while the Unsullied quietly returned to their posts as they believed that would honor their brothers best. Only when Dany, Jon, and their respective councils remain, the King and Queen turn back around with Dany wiping a hidden tear off her cheek. Tormund walks up to the couple and motions towards Winterfell. Jon merely smiles as he knows that Tormund is restraining himself.

* * *

"Only fuckin' madmen would ride a fuckin' dragon!" Tormund bellows, completely drunk. "Madmen… or a King and Queen!" He slaps the table in front of Jon and Daenerys, leading the revelers in a massive cheer.

In the Great Hall of Winterfell, the victory feast is well underway. Tormund is sharing stories of the adventures he had with Jon beyond the wall. Someone the Free Folk were proud to call their king. As these comments came forth, Jon has his arm wrapped around Daenerys' waist to keep her next to him. He did not want them separating like the first time.

When Tormund brings up his first death, he stiffens slightly though the feeling of Dany being close relaxes him quickly. Dany reaches down and entwines her fingers with those on her waist. She looks at Ser Davos as Jon replies to Tormund.

"I didn't really have a say in that," Jon replies while wincing from Tormund's smack on his chest.

"Yet, I am truly grateful that he did," Daenerys adds while smiling at Ser Davos. He raises his glass showing that he understood what she was saying. A slight cough from Ser Jorah causes her to chuckle, knowing that Ser Jorah tends to not approve of her lovers until they prove worthy of her and her love. She knows that Ser Jorah means nothing by it now as Jon has constantly proved himself worthy.

Ser Davos takes a few steps forward, raises his glass and yells, "Long Live the True King & Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Long Live the White Wolf & Mother of Dragons!" The entire Great Hall erupts in shouts and support. Daenerys kept her tears of happiness back, truly pleased that the North had finally accepted her.

* * *

The following morning, Jon and Daenerys gather their respective councils in the Great Hall to discuss what is next. Essentially, when and how they were going to handle Cersei and King's Landing.

"Before we begin, Sansa, please make sure to reiterate to Brienne about not allowing Jaime to journey south," Jon informs Sansa, who merely nods in response. "Alright, I know that the North does not want to be involved in another Southern war."

There were some grumbles before Daenerys cut in. "I will only ask that the North assist me in laying siege and claim of King's Landing. I will see the debt owed by the North, repaid. If any Northerners willing wish to serve afterward will be accepted," she states while maintaining eye contact with Sansa.

"If we get that down in writing with the approval of Bran, Arya, and myself, the Northern Lords will accept it," Sansa replies, much to the relief of Daenerys. However, before Daenerys could respond Sansa has something else to say. "Jon, when are you planning on informing the Northern lords and/or the public at large about your lineage?" Jon becomes worried that Sansa might be falling into old habits. However, when noticing her tone, Jon is able to discern that she is honestly interested in Jon's answer.

Jon glances at Daenerys before answering. "Our current plan is to announce it after taking King's Landing. Plus, I am sure that the North will be pleased to see a Northern king sitting on the Iron Throne. However, we would still like a Warden in the North. Therefore, we would like to ask you, Sansa, to be Wardeness of the North. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell." When Jon finishes asking Sansa, she is stunned and shocked in many ways than one. Before Sansa can say anything, Jon adds in a note.

"We don't expect an answer right now. We would like one after we take King's Landing though." Sansa can merely nod, still in shock at being asked to be Wardeness. Daenerys is trying to contain the large grin on her face. She is able to tone it back before turning towards Ser Jorah and Grey Worm.

"Have the Unsullied and Dothraki to begin making preparations to head South. I want them ready to head South at sunrise." Grey Worm salutes while Ser Jorah nods before heading out to carry out her orders.

"In the meantime, I have been thinking long and hard on what to do with Cersei, if we are able to capture her alive," Daenerys addresses the room while keeping Tyrion in her eyesight at all times. She could see the tension in his body become quite apparent. Jon merely watches her take charge, a true Queen. It made him hard.

"I have decided that she will stand trial for all the crimes she has committed before and after becoming Queen. A jury of Northern and Southern lords will determine her fate. I, alone, will sentence her based on the recommendation from the lords. This jury will not have any Starks, Lannisters, Targaryens, etc. or any other family she may have wronged. I want this trial to be as fair as possible." Daenerys explains her plan to the room, to which she notices everyone except Tyrion to be at ease with. She knows that he knows what Cersei's fate will most likely be.

Sensing that the topic is finished, Arya steps forward while looking towards Jon. "The Crypts have been fully restored. The work on the main walls is continuing at a breakneck pace. I also asked the spare men from the Crypts to begin restoring the moat around Winterfell." Jon smiles at Arya, happy seeing her taking charge. The mention of the Crypts sparks a memory for Jon:

_There is something in the crypts for you from your Mother._

Jon motions for Daenerys to follow him.

"Let's meet back in the courtyard at sunset for any final preparations before we head South. Daenerys, I believe it is time for you to meet my mother and uncle." Jon says while heading towards the door. Daenerys smiles as she follows Jon towards the Crypts.

Two Northern guards standing at the entrance, stand straighter as they see Jon walking towards them. The guard on the right hands Jon a torch while the one on the left hands his to Daenerys.

After several minutes, the couple walks up to Ned's statue overseeing his crypt. Daenerys attaches herself to Jon's side, embracing while both are gazing at Ned's statue. Jon guides Daenerys to the statue two spots down from his father/uncle. Standing in front of them is Robb's crypt.

"This is Robb Stark, my brother." These are the only words Jon is able to say while standing in front of Robb's crypt. He does not think he will ever truly move past Robb's death. Finally, Jon guides Daenerys once more to a woman's statue further down from Robb's.

"This is Lyanna Stark-Targaryen, my mother." Jon had seen her statue before but this is the first time seeing it as his mother instead of his aunt. Daenerys pats Jon's abs getting his attention before pointing at the symbol on top of Lyanna's crypt. In plain view, the Targaryen sigil was carved deeply into the stone. Drawn mysteriously, Jon releases Daenerys and removes his gloves. He gently lays his hand down on top of the three-headed dragon sigil.

A slight hiss is heard, causing Jon to remove his hand. A few seconds later, the couple watches in surprise at several stones in the wall behind the crypt move backward to reveal a dark entrance to a hidden chamber. It takes only a few seconds for Jon and Daenerys to have a non-verbal conversion and begin to move into the newly revealed entrance.

When they first enter the chamber, they can tell that the air seemed old. No one had been here in years. Jon notices two unlit torches mounted on the wall. He moves forward and lights them, bringing some extra light to the dark chamber.

As they walk further into the barely lit chamber, Jon can make out a raised trench around the edge of the room. He can smell that it is filled with oil and charcoal. Jon lowers his torch, lightning the trench and causing a trail of fire to run in the trench. The new light from the trench is enough to banish the darkness around the chamber. When the couple looks at the center of the chamber, they are shocked by what they see.

A giant red chest carved with both the three-headed dragon and the direwolf sigils upon its lid. Sitting upon the top, a sealed, weathered scroll. As Jon approaches it, he can barely make out his name upon it. Jon removes it, moves back to stand next to Daenerys and breaks the seal.

_To my loving son,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead. I am so sorry that I can not be there for you. I have tried my best to ensure that you will be properly looked after. I hope you have had a pleasant upbringing. _

_When you are old enough, locate your dragon. Her name is Daenerys, your aunt. I understand that you may seem conflicted due to being upbrought in the North. Know that you are both a Stark and a Targaryen, my little Dragonwolf. I believe that only Daenerys will truly be able to compliment you, your other half. A Targaryen needs one to bring balance to oneself._

_I want you to know that your father, Rhaegar & I truly love you. If we have to die so you can live in peace, we will do so gladly. My only regrets are that I will not be there for you and failing to save Elia, Aegon, Rhaenys & Rhaella. _

_The chest before you contains something you need as a Targaryen. You are a dragon, a wolf and a dragonwolf. Be one. _

_I love you, my son. _

_Love your mother, _

_Lyanna_

Jon has tears in his eyes as he lowers the letter - in his past life, he never discovered this and it pained him. Exiled never knowing how his mother truly loved him. Daenerys embraces him from the side, bringing a smile to his face and allowing him to wipe the tears out of his eyes. Jon hands the letter to Daenerys as he approaches the chest.

Laying his hands down upon the lid of the chest, directly upon the sigils, Jon sees a dull red light begins emitting from the sigils. It prevents him from moving his hands. A click is heard from inside the chest as the lid pops up. The light fades away, allowing Jon to move his hands once more. Jon lifts the lid up and is shocked by what he sees.

"Dany, you have to see this." Jon quietly says to Dany behind him. Dany moves forward to stand next to him and looks down into the chest. She is shocked, raising her hand to cover her open mouth while her other hand is still holding the letter.

Jon reaches down and lifts the object out of the chest. It is an elonged orb white with blue speculated dots.

"It's a dragon egg," Daenerys says in a near whisper.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 9 is completed! I hope you all liked it. Another huge thanks to Longclaw for his help! I got writer's block about halfway through and he helped me push through it. **


	10. Arrival of New Dragons

As Jon lifts the egg, it feels cold to the touch though like freshly fallen snow yet the egg has a strange warmth to it. He could just tell that they weren't dead.

Jon looks back down into the chest to see that there were two more eggs. He replaces the egg back into the chest before running his hand over the other two eggs, getting the same cold warmth from them.

After finally getting over the shock at seeing three more dragon eggs, Daenerys reaches forward to lay her hand upon Jon's arm to get his attention.

"Not sure if you knew this but it required three sacrifices to hatch my dragons - the witch who cursed me, Drogo, and my stillborn son, Rhaego." Daenerys stops at the mention of Rhaego, his loss still affecting her. Jon pulls her into a gentle hug, knowing it may be something that Daenerys could never truly get over. After several moments, Jon releases Daenerys who thanks him with a soft smile upon her face.

"I admit that I grew fond of Drogo but I never truly loved him. Not like I love you. You are the only person that I have ever loved." Jon could not stop the smile from forming upon his face.

"I don't want you to have to go the same things I did to hatch my dragons." Daenerys also had an unnerving thought that she is afraid to say out loud. _I am unsure if Jon is also an Unburnt like me. _The thought of what will happen to him if he is not and does immolate himself... _I don't want to lose him when I only just got him. _There is a simple way to test it though. Daenerys reaches out and removes a lit torch from the wall. She approaches Jon with it, pointing its flame towards him. Jon glances at Daenerys, knowing what she is doing and slowly raises his hand - hesitating before reaching out and grabbing the end of the torch.

The moment he grabs the end of the torch, Jon instinctively closes his eyes. After a few moments, Jon opens his eyes to see that his hand is completely surrounded by the red-orange flames. He slowly retracts his hand out of the flames in both awe and interest. He raises the same hand to lay upon Daenerys' warm cheek. She tosses the torch a few feet to her right before embracing Jon in a tight hug before pulling back slightly to lay a soft kiss upon his lips.

"My love… my handsome dragon," she murmurs sweetly, tears welling in her eyes. "I should have known from the moment I saw you."

He chuckles. "Knowing before I even knew myself, though I suppose Drogon and Rhaegal knew." He hugs Dany closer, savoring the soft curves and radiant beauty of his wife.

After several minutes Jon releases Daenerys to turn back towards the chest while Daenerys moved to replace the torch. Jon stares down at the three eggs for a few moments before closing the chest, picking it up while motioning to Daenerys that she should lead them out. They immediately left the crypts, heading directly to the Godswood.

Daenerys comes across Grey Worm as they exit the crypts whom she gestures over and whispers in his ear. With a nod, he begins walking around talking to the various Unsullied standing guard. Once he speaks with them, they immediately set off towards the Godswood to ensure that Daenerys and Jon would not be seen or interrupted en route. Once all of the Unsullied had been deployed to their spots, Daenerys and Jon begin walking to the Godswood with Grey Worm at their rear.

When they arrive at the Godswood, Jon sets the chest down near the white tree. With a look from Daenerys, Grey Worm takes his leave to gather their councils to meet them there. Jon looks at Daenerys to see a confusing look upon her face. Daenerys glances at Jon while pulling his mother's letter from her pocket.

"Something that has been bugging me is how did your mother know about me? I believe that she had died before I was born." Daenerys questions while Jon gets a pensive look upon his own face.

"She did," Bran interjects as he is being wheeled in by Arya. Jon looks to them both while sparing a smile towards Arya.

"How did she know about Daenerys, Bran?" Jon asks knowing Bran may answer in a strange vague way; which he was not in the mood for.

"Rhaegar delivered the news of Rhaella's pregnancy to Lyanna. He informed her that both his unborn sibling and his own child will most likely be born around the same time. In fact, you two were born just a moon apart with Jon coming first." He offers a sad smile when Jon instinctively reaches out to place his hand on the small of Dany's back. "Rhaegar desired to have the two of you together in any way possible. After all, Rhaegar knew of the prophecy. The two of you, together, brought the Dawn. Now with the Long Night come to an end, another comes. Only together will the tyranny in the South be ended. True Peace will return to the lands of Westeros and Essos," Bran stated in his monotone voice.

Jon reaches out for Dany's hand. They grasp each other's hand tightly, not willing to separate. A click signals the entry of their respective councils into Godswood. Several of them, including Tyrion, share some strange glances at the chest by the royal couple.

Jon turns around to address the group now coming in. "Come on in and close the doors. Grey Worm, please ensure that we are sealed." With a nod, Grey Worm went to ensure Jon's request. After ensuring that they would not be interrupted, Grey Worm rejoins Missandei's side as they approach the couple in front of the chest.

As everyone approaches the chest, a deep growl emanates from above. Everyone looks up to see that Rhaegal was hovering directly above the Godswood while Drogon circled above. Jon locks eyes with Rhaegal, giving a nonverbal command for him to land. As Rhaegal lands to the right of the tree, he moves forward with a snarl causing Jon to lay his hand upon Rhaegal's snout. Daenerys smiles while moving forward to do the same with Drogon, who lands to the left of the tree. Daenerys knew that Drogon could be a jealous baby at times.

"Thank you all for coming. I have some news to impart to you all. Before I continue, I need to stress that anything we discuss here should be considered a state secret until such a time we decide to inform the lords and people of this news." Jon calmly explains while watching Sansa, Varys, and Tyrion eyeing Daenerys carefully. Jon took the time to meet each of their council's eyes and getting a nod in return before continuing.

"While I was in the crypts, I discovered a letter from my mother. There are some personal items in there. However, she mentioned that she always intended for Daenerys and I to be together, in one way, shape or form. Second, is this chest." Jon motions to the chest while Arya eagerly approaches it. With a smile, Jon opens the chest causing a gasp to come from Arya's mouth. Similar gasps of surprise emanate from everyone. Jon had to slam the lid closed as several people were getting a little to close for Jon's comfort.

"These three white eggs were hidden in the crypts by Edd per my mother's instructions. I plan to hatch these eggs here in Winterfell." Jon could see the nervous glances from Sansa, Varys, Tyrion, and Davos. Tyrion takes a few steps forward to speak first.

"How do you plan to hatch these eggs? I take it you do not want to hatch them the way our Queen hatched hers." Tyrion questioned, his uneasiness seeping into his words.

"No, I will not hatch them the way Daenerys did. I don't need a personal sacrifice. However, I will need to burn the eggs on a pyre along with myself to facilitate the hatching." _And bonding but leave that part unsaid. _Jon informed the captive crowd. He could see the questioning looks on the faces of Sansa and Arya, which he intended to address before they could put a voice to them.

"I am an Unburnt, just like Daenerys. The fire will not harm me. Yet, I know the lot of you will not believe it without seeing. So I will show you before the lightning of the pyre." Jon replied while getting uneasy nods from both Sansa and Arya.

"When do you plan on doing this?" Tyrion interjects. Jon glances at Daenerys who smiles with encouragement.

"Well, there is no better time than the present. Plus, it will only get more difficult if we wait as we make way to King's Landing. So it will be right now, right here." Jon clarifies to a once more surprised crowd. With a gesture from Daenerys, the Unsullied begin to build a pyre similar in shape and structure to the one Khal Drogo burned in all those years ago. However, instead of his body in the center, Jon placed the three eggs from the chest there upon a bed of dry straw and grass.

An Unsullied approached Jon and handed him a canteen. Jon smiles and thanks to him while turning back towards everyone.

"What is in there, Jon?" Arya asks the question on everyone's mind.

"This is water from the waterfall north of here, so cold that it solidifies into instant ice. I feel that I may need to use both ice and fire to hatch these eggs, as I am a mix of ice and fire." Jon calmly explains to his sister/cousin. Arya smiles and quickly moves in to embrace him into a tight hug. Sansa closely follows, with no words being exchanged between them as the emotions are all that is needed.

Jon hands the canteen to Arya while he pulls Daenerys into his arms. "I love you, Dany," Jon whispers into her ear. Daenerys can't bring herself to reply except to just hug him tighter. Once they separate, she begins to help him undress drawing glances from Arya and Sansa who can't help but blush as more of his flesh is exposed.

Once down to just his trousers, Jon approaches the pyre. Daenerys picks up the eggs from the pyre, letting Jon lay on it not long after. She replaces all three of the eggs on his abdomen. With a kiss upon his lips, she takes a torch by one of the Unsullied, who all retreat back to the edges of the Godswood. Daenerys glances back behind her, motioning Arya to move up to Jon. She exchanges a nervous smile as she slowly pours the water on Jon, starting from his feet up to his head. The water instantly freezing as it impacts his skin. As the last of the water freezes on his head, Arya steps back while Daenerys begins to light the pyre in the same way Arya just poured the water. Jon begins to shiver as the freezing temperatures get to him. Daenerys drops the torch at the bottom of the pyre and steps back.

In just a few moments, the entire pyre is ablaze. At first, the fire is normal. A mix of red, yellow, and orange. Daenerys tries her best to keep her irrational fear of Jon being hurt at bay. She knows that he is also a dragon yet that does not mean she is ready to part from him so soon.

Suddenly, a sharp crack is heard throughout the Godswood. It draws everyone's attention to the pyre. They notice that the fire at the center of the pyre begins to change colors from a mix of yellow and orange to a mix of blue, green, and white. As the flames began to lick the leaves of the Godswood above, they slowly began to turn into a solid brilliant blue. In just seconds, the entire pyre is burning with blue flames. As the edges turn blue, the flames seem to turn inward before forming a figure-eight pattern. First, the flames seemed to increase in heat and intensity before a roar was heard from within. As quickly as it began, the flames began to die down. The fire begins to retreat towards the center, turning back to its normal colors before extinguishing itself.

No one says a word, nary a sound as Jon is revealed sitting down with his legs crossed. Daenerys lets out a small gasp as she sees the results of the flames. Jon raises to his feet as a proud smile comes across Daenerys face as three dragons surround Jon:

A white-blue dragon on Jon's right calf, spreading its wings to protect his decency.

An ice-white dragon on Jon's right shoulder, chirping and nuzzling his cheek.

An orange-blue dragon on Jon's left shoulder, eyes trained on the onlookers.

As one, all three dragons screech to the sky, followed by answering roars from Drogon and Rhaegal who both take a few steps forward to investigate the three new hatchlings.

Daenerys is hit with a flashback of when she hatched her dragons several years ago, seeing Jon in the exact same pose. She snaps out of the remembrance to begin to approach Jon with his cloak. When she gets to within a few steps of him, the dragon on Jon's right shoulder hisses at her. It causes her to stop moving forward, knowing instinctively that they were protecting their father. Jon immediately turns to look at the dragon, giving it a snap and click from his own mouth. The dragon bowed its head, knowing it had been reprimanded. Daenerys takes that as a sign to place the cloak around him, trying her best not to jostle the hatchlings.

Reaching her hand out to the now cooing dragons, Daenerys felt it nuzzle the side of her palm. The same dragon that had hissed at her while Jon begins to stroke the orange-blue dragon on his left shoulder before a light hiss from below grabs his attention. Jon leans down with his other hand to give some attention. This caused all three dragons to begin purring.

Arya takes a few steps forward while keeping a respectful distance from Jon for the dragon's sake. "That was cool. Now, what are you going to name them? Are they male or female?"

Jon glances at Arya, smiling at her inquisitive nature showing itself. "They are female. As for names, let me think."

After a few moments of silence, Jon smiles, "I have got them. This one on my left shoulder, Lyannaella, a combination of our mothers, Lyanna and Rhaella. The one being stroked by Daenerys, Elaenax, after the daughter of Daenys the Dreamer. Finally, the one on my leg, Alysannion from the wife of Jaehaerys." Arya smiles yet has a small confused look before putting voice to her look.

"I love the names, Jon. Just one question, why not Visenya?" Jon smiles, knowing Arya is referencing their childhood. "I would like to save that name for a potential future daughter of mine. Why make it confusing?" Jon resists making his smile larger as Arya's eyes go wide in response. As Daenerys' pregnancy is fairly new, Jon is forced to lie to Arya. "No, she is not with child. Not yet Auntie." Arya shakes her head after narrowing her eyes at the teasing tone from Jon.

Daenerys turns around to everyone gathered, "Alright since the dragons have now hatched, let Jon go get dressed." Jon glances at Daenerys, understanding the hidden command. "At once, my Queen." Jon places a light kiss upon Daenerys' brow as he passes with Arya in tight pursuit. The newborn dragons retreating to hide beneath his cloak.

"First," Daenerys begins as Jon leaves the Godswood with Arya, "I am asking you all to keep quiet about this. Consider this a state secret and a command from your sovereign. If any of you speak about this before we announce it or without our permission, you will be arrested and charged with treason. Is that understood?" Daenerys' tone slowly changes from a motherly one when Jon was still present to her Queenly one. Daenerys makes eye contact with every person to get their reply before moving on to the next. Eventually, everyone agrees to keep the dragons in confidence.

The door to the Godswood opens, allowing Jon to return, dressed back in his typical black attire. The three dragons all poked their heads out from the cloak on his shoulders. Jon glances around the Godswood before addressing Daenerys, "Ready to go?"

Daenerys nods and gestures towards her council to precede them out of the Godswood. "See you at our dragons," Daenerys says as she passes by Jon.

As the door closes behind Daenerys, Jon turns to address his council. "I am joining Daenerys on returning to Dragonstone to plan the siege of King's Landing. I would like you all to join me except for Sansa."

Sansa looks surprised as well as a little insulted before Jon continues, "I need someone to remain here in Winterfell to look after the North in my absence. There must always be a Stark at Winterfell." Sansa smiles, now realizing that Jon is making her the Wardeness of the North until his return. Jon then turns to Arya standing next to Sansa.

"Arya, would you like to ride a dragon?" A huge grin forms on her face at the prospect of finally fulfilling a childhood dream. Jon could see the child-like excitement dancing in her eyes.

"I will ride along with Lord Tyrion and Varys south. Have a safe ride." Jon shakes Ser Davos's hand. "You best get ready, Ser Davos. They leave at mid-day." With a bow, Ser Davos takes his leave. Arya quickly darts after him to get her own supplies, leaving just Sam & Sansa alone with Jon.

Jon turns to Sansa, "I believe that there are a few things you need me to sign or provide guidance upon, right?" Sansa sensing that Jon would like some time alone with Sam, nods and quickly leaves the Godswood.

"Sam, I have a big favor to ask of you." Sam nods in reply while keeping a serious look upon his face. "I would like you to look after my daughters while I go South. Make sure that they are kept safe and fed. I'm sure that Sansa and Gilly will help."

Sam is shocked and rendered speechless by Jon's request. Finally, after stumbling over several words, he is able to reply, "I am honored, Jon. I will look after them as if they were my own, brother." Jon smiles knowing that Sam meant every word. They embrace but the hisses from under Jon's cloak prevents them from embracing further. Jon opens his cloak, guiding the three dragons to Sam, though they are reluctant to leave their father.

As they separate, a loud whoosh occurs behind them. When they turn around, they see Drogon taking off. No doubt to meet Daenerys outside of Winterfell. Jon takes this as an indication that Daenerys is just about ready to leave. As Drogon disappears over the walls, a wet lick touches Jon's fingers. Looking down, Jon sees Ghost has returned to his side. Jon smiles as he pets Ghost's head. Jon approaches Rhaegal who leans forward to allow Jon to mount him. As Jon takes his place on Rhaegal, he looks down to see a begging Ghost. With a smile, Jon leans back.

"Come on, boy." Ghost barks before leaping up onto Rhaegal's neck, directly in front of Jon. Ghost lays his head upon Rhaegal's neck tucking his paws up. Jon ties some leather straps around Ghost as a precaution. The door to the Godswood opens, showing Arya sprinting towards Jon. As Ghost is being secured, Jon reaches a hand down to Arya, pulling her up behind him.

Once both Ghost & Arya is secured, Jon leans down and pats Rhaegal's neck. Taking that as the signal for time to go, Rhaegal effortlessly leaps into the air. Jon watches a waving Sam and screeching dragons begin to get smaller and smaller as Rhaegal rises into the air.

A roar from Jon's right gets his attention. He sees Drogon joining them in the sky with Daenerys' white hair flowing from her spot upon him. As one, they turn south towards Dragonstone with their armies moving under them.

* * *

**Several days later…**

As the sun begins to set on Dragonstone, a roar cuts through the silent dusk over the nearly empty castle. A few moments later, Rhaegal and Drogon fly overhead. They land nearby upon the cliffs, the same one where Jon had first connected with Daenerys and stroke Drogon.

Jon releases Ghost's straps, who eagerly jumps down to begin stretching and rolling around on the cool grass. Jon could not stop the happy grin at Ghost's antics. Arya jumps down, following Ghost to the ground. As Jon dismounts from Rhaegal, Daenerys had already dismounted Drogon and was approaching Ghost, who quickly sits up. Daenerys smiles as she pets Ghost's head.

Jon embraces Daenerys and gives her a quick kiss before he takes her hand. They began to walk to Dragonstone without releasing each other's hands. Arya, sensing that the couple would like some alone time, took off with Ghost to explore the coast. As the couple gets several feet away, Rhaegal & Drogon take off towards the sea to hunt.

As they enter the castle, Daenerys stops Jon. "Since we have a few days before the others arrive, what will we do in the meantime?" Daenerys asks with a seductive tone. Daenerys then turns around and saucily walks towards her room in Dragonstone. Jon smiles before taking after her in a run.

* * *

On a ship sailing towards King's Landing, a sailor knocks on a door. A voice inside bids the sailor entry.

"Sorry for bugging you, sire. I was asked to inform you that we should be arriving by sunset in King's Landing." The sailor replies, standing at attention.

Captain Harry Strickland turns to the sailor. "Thank you. Please pass my thanks to the captain."

The door closes as the sailor leaves, Harry turns to the man sitting at the table. "Inform the men to properly rest. We head ashore soon."

The man stands and salutes, "At once, sire."

* * *

On a similar ship but headed to Dragonstone, Tyrion and Varys are discussing the rapid developments with their Queen & King while Ser Davos is resting below deck.

"What are your thoughts on our Queen and her King consort?" Tyrion asks Varys, on the recent developments with Jon marrying their Queen as well as being the last living male Targaryen.

"I believe Jon could be the one to keep Our Queen's darker tendencies in check. Yet, it could be best for Jon to rule alone without worrying about Daenerys. He knows that some people in Westeros will always see her as a foreign whore." Varys says, who seems to be voicing some opinions out loud, without noticing that Tyrion could hear him.

Tyrion gets a shaking feeling towards Varys. He is unsure if he should mention this to Jon when they arrive at Dragonstone.

* * *

Jon and Daenerys are resting together in bed after several rounds of coupling, trying to catch their breaths.

"Jon?" Daenerys questions in between gasps.

"Hmm." Jon is unable to say actual words at this point.

"Something that I have thought about recently is what would have happened to us if the Rebellion never happened. What do you think?" Daenerys asks Jon, who pauses in thought.

"The first thing that I think is that Rhaegar would have become king after my father's death or removal. You and your brother raised in court and spared of all that pain."

Snuggling against his side, Dany trails a finger along his chest. "Don't forget you and your siblings," she purred.

Smiling wistfully, Jon looks up at the ceiling. "I have no doubt they would have been as close to me as Robb and Arya. Most likely, Aegon would have been married to Rhaenys or a woman to the North to strengthen their ties. Perhaps Sansa?" Sansa would have gotten all she dreamed of in that case.

"As for you," Dany continued for him. "You would have married Rhaenys, myself or even both. You could have been the next Aegon the Conqueror after all," Daenerys notes while Jon remains silent, thinking of what could have been. Jon did agree with most of Daenerys' points yet one unsaid point would have been appealing. The note that due to the survival of Aegon, he would not have to rule. Jon would be relieved of the burden.

Jon tightens his arms around Daenerys, "I would be happy for moments like this. As long as I have you, I don't care for the rest. Let us not dwell on what could have been but what can it be."

Daenerys smiles and places a kiss upon Jon's chest before laying her head upon his heart. The couple falling asleep, enjoying the brief peace before returning to war tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for your patience in waiting for this chapter. I hope everyone is being safe. Took some time last week to celebrate my birthday and visiting family. I will start writing Chapter 11 as soon as I can. Finally, I am thinking of ending this story at Chapter 12 or 13. **


End file.
